Royal Duty
by Hero's-shade
Summary: The tale of Terra and her brother GeoForce, based on the Titans comics. How they first got thier powers, and how they both ended up joining the Titans. It is a story that runs all the way through the TV series, and Beyond! Features Raven in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Royal duty: Terra and Geo-force

By Geo-force

Author's Note: At the time of this story, Bryon is 10, Terra is 9. This is my take on Geo-force and his sister Terra's background. Geo-Force is a character from the comics, not a fan-character made by me.

Chapter 1

In the very heart of Europe, high in the Alps, lies the old Kingdom of Markovia. Untouched by time, this kingdom has kept alive the old customs of chivalry and honor.

For sixteen hundred years, Markovia has prospered under the wise rule of the Markov family. It is hoped that success will continue under the two youngest members of the Royal house: Prince Bryon, and the Princess Terra.

"Prince Bryon, please pay attention!" Bryon Markov was snapped out of his daydream by the rapping of his Tutor's cane on the table. "If you have finished your nap, your majesty, I would like to move on to the next subject."

The young prince was in the Royal library, being taught his daily lessons by his old tutor, Dimitri. His favorite subjects (History and literature) were over, and Dimitri had launched into a math lesson that nearly put Bryon to sleep. 

"But teacher, it's such a nice day out" the young prince pleaded. "Couldn't we cut it short for today?"

The old tutor sighed "Very well, but be sure to be here early tomorrow!" Bryon grinned triumphantly as he jumped out of his chair and ran toward the door. "And don't forget to do your science homework!." Dimitri yelled after him.

The young prince barely heard him as he ran down the corridor and out into the open sunlight.

Outside, the high turrets and tall ramparts of the royal palace rose around Bryon like tall mountains. His family's ancient castle looked like something out of a fairy tale. The young Prince ran across the massive courtyard towards the royal gardens. 

At the very center of the Gardens, he could make out several members of the queen's court sitting at tables, sipping tea and gossiping. "Oh great, mother's having another one of her tea parties again.." He said to himself, rolling his eyes.

As his eyes scanned the Duke and Duchesses, Barons and Baronesses, Bryon spotted his mother, Queen Vanessa, at one of the Tables, surrounded by her ladies in waiting. Dressed in her formal white gown, with white nylon gloves and a diamond tiara, the Queen was considered the most beautiful woman in all Markovia.

At her side sat Bryon's little sister, Terra. She wore a smaller version of their mother's outfit, and had their mother's blond hair and blue eyes, as well. 

The little princess was having her hair braided by one of her handmaidens when she spotted Bryon. "Big brother!" Terra came running to where he stood. "Why you out here? Old Dimitri bore you with his dumb old lessons again? Why don't you come and join us?"

Bryon shook his head. "Not today. Have you seen father?" The little princess just shrugged. "Last time I saw pappa, he was heading for the throne room."

At that moment, the Queen called out "Terra, come here!" The princess turned "Coming, mama! See you later, big brother!" She ran back to the table.

Bryon went back into the palace and headed for the throne room. Curiosity got the better of him. Why was father not at the party with the queen?

His answer came in the form of two voices coming out of the throne room. Bryon heard the voice of his father, and the voice of an older woman talking to each other Bryon hid and listened in.

Old woman: "King Viktor! You must allow me to resume my experiments! I can create super humans that can defend Markovia!"

King Viktor: "Absolutely not! Those are my children! I will not allow you to use them like lab rats!"

Old Woman: "You're just afraid that Queen of yours will hate you forever!"

King Viktor: "Enough! We will speak no more of this! Dr. Helga Jayce, You are not to lay a hand on the prince or princess! Is that understood?"

Old woman: "Understood, your majesty." 

At tha,t Bryon ran away before either of them came out of the throne room. Experiments? On him and Terra? What could he mean? Well, father had taken care of it, so he pushed it out of his mind, and soon forgot the whole thing. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Six months later, Terra awoke in the middle of the night, to the sound of the thunder and pouring rain outside the palace. She tried to go back to sleep, when she thought she heard two people... arguing in the hallway outside her bedroom door.

Tiptoeing past her two sleeping handmaidens, the little princess open the door to her room. A little farther down the hall, she could make out her parents, the king and Queen, arguing. She kept the door open a crack and listened.

Queen Vanessa: "Viktor! Have you gone mad! How could you even think of letting that woman experiment on our children? Have you lost all reason?"

King Viktor: "But my darling, think of their duty to the kingdom. They will be given the power to defend our land.."

Queen Vanessa: "No! It is disgusting! I will not even consider it!"

Terra saw her mother began to storm off in anger. Enraged, the King grabbed her wrist "Blast you, woman! Why won't you listen to reason?" The Queen began to struggle against her husband's grip. "Let go! Let me go!" Panicked, the queen ran down the hallway, towards the stairs. When she reached the top step, she slipped..

"Aieeee!" The queen violently tumbled down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a sickening "crack" "Vanessa!" The King ran down the stairs in a panic.

The Queen's body lay on the cold stone floor of the castle, silent and unmoving. "Vanessa, no... I didn't mean to... " The King ran out of the room. "Guards! The Queen needs a doctor! Now!"

Having witnessed the whole thing, the shocked eight-year-old Terra approached Queen Vanessa.s body. "Mama?... "

Terra stared into the closed, unblinking eyes of mother. The eyes that, when she was born, had first welcomed the little princess into the world. The eyes that comforted her when she was scared during a storm, and had shined with joy at every one of her birthday parties. Eyes that would never open again..

"Mama.,. Please get up.. Mama.."

Outside, the rain just kept pouring down... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few weeks later, King Victor was back in his throne room with the old scientist, Helga Jayce. The look on his face was as cold as stone, unmoving and unfeeling, when he turned and spoke.

"Dr. Jayce, you may begin your experiments again. My children are yours to do with whatever you see fit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The experiments were brutal.

A few days after their mother's death, the young prince and princess were removed from the palace, the only home they had ever known, and taken to an isolated laboratory in the countryside. There, Dr. Jayce began her work to create markovia's first superhumans.

The next few months of Bryon and Terra's lives were a living nightmare. All sorts of inhuman tests, operations, and injections were used on the young Prince and princess to give them the 'gift' of superpowers.

On one of these days, when Dr. Jayce was preparing to 'work' on Prince Bryon, he worked up the courage to ask "Why! Why are you doing this to me and my sister?"

Surprised, Dr. Jayce turned to the young prince strapped down on the laboratory table. "Why? Because you were both born to do this."

Bryon gasped "W-what, what are you..."

Dr. Jayce smiled evilly. "I began these experiments years ago on your father, the King." She told him, ajusting her glasses. "Just as I was finishing my work, King Viktor backed out at the last minute. He did, however, pass on the genetics of my experiments to his two children, you and your sister. Now, if you will hold still, I have work to do..." 

At the end of the two months, King Viktor received word that the experiments were a success. "You won't believe the progress I've made." Dr. Jayce told the king. It was arranged for a 'demonstration' of the Royal siblings new abilities...

"This had better be worth it, Doctor. I hope I haven't wasted millions of dollars from the royal treasury for nothing."

"Don't worry, your majesty, I'm sure you'll be pleased by this demonstration."

King Victor and Helga Jayce were seated at an observation window, far above a deep canyon. Below, Bryon and Terra stood at the center of the canyon, ready.

Dr. Jayce pushed a button, and four robot drones, armed with laser cannons, emerged from a small building on the canyon floor. Two went to battle terra, while the other two prepared to attack Bryon.

As the first two robots opened fire, terra tore a huge chunk of rock from the canyon floor, and used it to block the blasts. She jumped up on the rock, and rode it through the air like a surfboard, dodging the blasts.

"The princess has been given the power to control the earth itself." Dr. Jayce explained. "She can bend and shape the very soil and rock to her will." Terra made a gesture with her arms, causing a small chasm to open beneath the robots, swallowing them up.

The other two drones then began their attack on Bryon. He flew up into the air to avoid their blasts, and then made one robot float up into the air, and hurled it into the Cliffside, causing it to explode.

"The prince has been gifted with the power to control gravity, which allows him to fly, and move objects without touching them." Bryon then raised his hand, and fired a powerful red beam that destroyed the last robot. "He can also shoot intense bursts of geothermal heat, which he calls 'lava blasts'."

Dr. Jayce then turned to the king, who replied "Very impressive doctor, you have done well." 

Dr. Jayce smiled "Then,can I expect more funding for my experiments?"

"No" King Viktor answered. 

Helga Jayce became angry. "Why?"

The king replied icily "Because doctor, I heard from my advisors I had employed in your labs the level of cruelty of your experiments upon my children. I told you to give them powers, not to abuse them." 

King Victor looked at her angrily. "Your funding has been cut, your research has been banned, get out of my kingdom." The king turned and left.

And so, Dr. Jayce was banished from the kingdom, and the Prince and princess were returned to the castle. However, it became clear that things would never be the same again. 

Bryon returned to his lessons with old tutor, Dimitri, and he finally had the time to deal with his grief of his mother's death. Terra became like a ghost wandering the palace, a pale shadow of the once happy princess. The king could not bring himself to speak to either of them.

One night, Princess Terra lay in her bed, sleeping. She began to toss and turn, having a nightmare about her mother's death, and the experiments.

Outside, the ground began to tremble. The tremor turned into a mighty earthquake that shook the Alps to their very foundations. Landslides came down off mountains; small villages were shaken to pieces.

Terra's handmaidens, Natasha and Sophia, desperately tried to wake their beloved princess up. Terra suddenly sat up screaming. Outside, the ground ceased shaking. Then the rain began to fall...

The next day, King was in the throne room, pacing. Nearby stood Bryon and Terra. The little princess's head was down, as her two handmaids stood over her protectively, giving the King dark looks.

"What happened last night?" Viktor Markov demanded.

Sophia replied coldly. "Apparently, sire, your daughter does not have full control over her new powers. She had a nightmare last night, and..."

"What?" The King interrupted "Send for Dr. Jayce at once!"

Sophia shook her head. "We cannot, your majesty, she disappeared shortly after you banished her."

The king looked down to the now Ten-year-old terra. "Then the princess will have to be sent away..." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I hate him Bryon! I hate him!"

Terra was standing in her room, shaking with fury. Her brother was standing beside her, while the Princess' servants were packing her things. Her own father, the king, had ordered her to leave her homeland forever. 

The Prince tried to calm his sister. "Terra, please... you must try to calm down..."

Terra exploded at him "Calm down? Bryon, he killed mama! He let that crazy old witch treat us like animals!"

Bryon raised his hand. " Mother's death was an accident, and Dr. Jayce was banished for what she did."

A look of anger flashed across Terra's face. "How can you defend him? He's sending me away Bryon, Sweeping his mistakes under the rug! Just like like he did with mama and Dr. Jayce!"

Bryon looked away and said nothing.

Terra's anger melted into sadness. "I'm sorry, big brother, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Tears began streaming down her face. "I don't wanna go, Bryon. This is my home. You and Natasha and Sophia are all the family I have left. I don't wanna go..." 

Bryon hugged his little sister, his own eyes beginning to tear up. "Mother will always be with you, Terra. And I will find a way to bring you home, I swear it."

Bryon walked over to Terra's dresser, and picked up a small hairpiece that the Terra's mother had given her. The Prince placed the plastic hairpiece on Terra's head.

"Good-bye, little sister, I'll always care about you."

Brother and sister said good-bye, for what might have been the last time...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: this chapter concentrates on Geo in Markovia, then jumps to what terra is doing in exile. I hope my readers don't get bored

The next few years of the young prince's life were very ordered and structured. Bryon began his training as crown prince, in preperation for the day he would take the throne.

Dimitri the tutor instructed him daily on ettiqute and protocol, and the Prince began hosting royal banquets and dinners. Bryon entered the order of Markovian knights, and leared the Markovian codes of Chivalry and honor.

As King Viktor slipped deeper and deeper into maddness (A result of what he had done to his wife and daughter), the task of running the kingdom fell more and more on his son's shoulders.

On one particular sunny day, Bryon was out on horseback, riding though one of the small vilages near the palace. His eyes swept over the small crowd of townspeople moving about the marketplace, dressed in traditional-style clothing. The women and girls in thier long dresses with floral patterns, and the men and boys in thier trousers and caps.

The young prince could hear the pounding of the blacksmith's hammer form one end of the village, and the bleating of goats and sheep being led to market by thier herdsman from the other. 

Although the Markovian people had elecrticity, plumming, and modern medicine, the Kingdom rejected modern clothing styles, convenices,(Television, cars, etc.), and modern morality.

Let the outside world have it's pollution, crime problems, and immodesty. Markovia would it's Medival customs and traditions, and the people liked it that way.

As Bryon's horse passed into an alleyway, a voice called out to him "My prince?"

Geo-force looked down to find a young maiden standing beside his horse. Bryon swung down off his steed and bowed to the girl.

"My lady, what can I do for you?"

The girl curtsied in reply. "My lord prince, I-I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you about our beloved princess..."

The mention of Terra knocked all the air out of Bryon's chest. The common people had loved his sister dearly, they considered her a national treasure. When his father had sent her away, it broke the people's hearts. 

The girl continued. "I was just wondering if our princess would be coming home..."

Bryon closed his eyes for a minute, before placing a hand on the young madien's shoulder, replying. "Do not fear, milady I swear to you and to all my people that I will find a way to bring my sister home."

As he got back on his horse, the young prince exactly how he was going to keep that promise.

Later that night, Bryon was attending a royal ball at the Palace. He danced the Markovian Waltz with several of the teenage noble ladies of court, while Dimitri and his father looked on, approving.

The prince knew what was going through thier minds. Now in his sixteenth year , Geo-force was only two years away from eligilbe marriage age. By Markovian law, Bryon could not take the throne until he took a wife. The king's health was beginning to fail, and everyone's thoughts were now turning towards the young prince...

Bryon tried to put the thought out of his mind. He was ready to marry for the sake of his country, It was his royal duty. He just hoped he could find the right person when the day came. 

Much to his father's dismay, bryon seemed to take an interest in the more intoverted, darker girls at court. King Viktor shuddered at the thought at one of those 'bad' girls becoming Queen of Markovia.

As Bryon's kissed one young Baroness' hand, he reflected on how Markovian women were treated. All Markovian men (Commoners and Nobility) praticed the anicient customs of chivialry. Women and girls were treasures to be treasured and pampered. Men held the doors for ladies, pulled out chairs for them.

No Markovian male would ever even think of comitting an act of violence against a female, even in self -defense.The penalty for any boy or man who evereven tried to harn a Markovian lady was so horrible it was unpseakable in public. Bryon thought about his sister. How was she being treated in whatever foriegn land she was in?

After the last dance, bryon went out onto the Balcony,and looked up at the stars. He made a silent promise to himself he would find Terra, and make sure she was safe. He would protect his little sister, no matter what it took. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A heavy rainstorm poured down on the Streets of Detroit, drenching anyone unlucky enough to get caught in it. Beneath a bridge sat young Terra Markov, taking shelter from the downpour. Cold, hungry, and wet, the princess shivered as she tried to hold back tears.

It had been a few years since her father had cast her out of her homeland, deciding she was a failure because she couldn.t control her powers. She had been wandering from place to place, just trying to stay alive.

As she ran her fingers through her grime-streaked hair, she found the little plastic hairpiece her mother had given her when she was little. She pulled it out, and began to examine it, her mind drifting back to a happier time.. 

MARKETPLACE, MARKOVIAN CAPITAL, SEVERAL YEARS AGO:

"Terra, come here! I want you to see Something!"

"Coming Mama!"

Little Princess Terra ran across the marketplace to where her mother stood. It was a rare treat for the Queen and her daughter to get out to the palace among the people like this, so every moment of it was to be enjoyed. When the little princess reached her mother's side, she saw a cart full of little jewelry and trinkets.

"Go ahead, little one. Choose one as a souvenir."

Terra's eyes searched the cart, until they spied a little plastic hairclip. She picked it up.

"Are you sure that's the one you want, Terra?" The Queen asked. "There's much nicer looking ones on the cart." Terra grinned.

"Want this one, mama." The queen smiled back at her little girl. "Then it is yours" As one of the servants paid for the trinket, the Queen placed it in her daughter's hair.

Terra's mother picked the little princess up, hugging her gently. "My beatiful little daughter, I love so much..." 

DETROIT, PRESENT DAY

A clap of thunder brought Terra back to the present. Her life had been so perfect back in Markovia, with her Mother, her brother, and her handmaids. Her father had taken everything away from her...

Her father...Terra's sorrow turned into anger when she as thought about him. King Viktor had torn her life apart, thowing his own daughter out like unwanted garbage. Her own father had betrayed her.

Angily, she swore to herself that he, and anyone else that hurt her, would suffer pain a thousand times worse than the hurt she felt inside right now.

She would never let herself be betrayed again.

As the Rain died away, Terra walked out from beneath the bridge. The princess decided it was time to leave this city, and move on to someplace with a little less rain.

She'd heard about a desert area near Jump City, perhaps she could find a dry cave to stay in. Gathering up her few possesions, she prepared to leave.

Deep in a hidden base, a shadowy figure watched Terra prepare to leave.

"So this is the exiled Princess of Markovia, most impressive." He said softly, watching news reports of Terra's 'adventures' filter in on the monitor.

"King Viktor was a fool to throw all that power away, simply because he couldn't control it." The figure stepped into the light, revealing himself to be...Slade, hated enemy of the Titans.

He looked back to the monitor. "Yes, you may prove very valuable to me... my new apprentice."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: this chapter takes place shortly before 'aftershock part 1' 

The King was dying.

All the years of pain and guilt had finally taken thier toll on on Viktor Markov. about a few weeks before, the King had collasped during a royal feast, and had been horribly ill ever since. Now, the Royal doctors said it was only a matter of time.

Word had spread among the people that thier ruler's time upon the earth was growing short. Shops were closed, and an aura of sadness seemed to prevail everywhere in the kingdom. 

This weighed heavily upon the mind of Prince Bryon. He was flying back to the palace, having used his powers to stop an avalache in a small mountianside village a few miles away. The prince landed on one of the castle's terraces, and headed downstairs to check on his father's condition.

"How is he?" Geo-force asked his tutor Dimitri, who was standing near the door to the King's chamber.

"Not good, my prince." Dimitri replied, shaking his head sadly. "They say he only has a few hours to live. I...I would suggest you stay nearby, he will be calling for you soon..." The tutor choked out, overcome with grief.

Bryon laid a hand on his teacher's shoulder. "It's okay, my friend. You have served the house of Markov well. Go and get some rest." 

About twenty minutes after Dimtri had left, one of the Nurses emerged from the Room and curtsied. "My prince, his majesty wishes to see you."

Bryon nodded, and entered through the doorway. The room was dark, the curtians drawn to keep the light out. The king's heavy breathing was the only sound breaking the room's heavy silence.

The prince approaced the bed. "My son?" King Viktor asked weakily.

"I am here father." The Prince replied.

The king opened his eyes "Bryon, before the sun rises on another day, you will be lord of Markovia. I know you will rule wisely, and keep the the pride of our bloodline strong. But before I pass into the next world, I wish to apologize to you."

The prince looked confused. "Apologize, for what?"

"For tearing your life apart, my son. For all the pain I've caused to you, your sister, and your mother. For letting my arrogance and pride allow my family to suffer."

The king coughed, struggling for breath .

"I hope all of you can forgive my horrible mistakes. Please Bryon, bring your little sister home...and tell her...I'm sorry."

Later that night, King Viktor Markov XIV, ruler of makovia, died .

- --------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few weeks later, Geo-force stood in the throne Room. His eyes passed over the two empty thrones, his father's crown and scepter resting on one, his mother's Tiara resting on the other. 

For he first time in ages, Markovia had no King or Queen. The future of the entire kingdom was now in his young hands. But before he could take the throne, he had something he had to do.

"How can you be leaving?" Dimitri asked Geo-force in shock "Markovia needs you now more than ever!"

Bryon waved his hand dissmissively. "My cousin, Prince Gregor, will rule the kingdom as Prince-regent until I return." The prince replied. "I'm going to find my sister."

The letters Terra had sent him indicated that she was in a place called 'jump city' She had become a 'super-hero' and was a member of the 'Teen Titans'.

Geo-force took he few goods he had packed, and headed for the open window. "Farewell Dimitri, I will return, I swear it."

With that the Prince dove out the window, and into the Markovian sky. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Deep in Slade's underground lair, Terra Markov sat in her new room, thinking about what had happened over the past few days. 

Slade's plan had worked perfectly, the Titans had been dealt a serious blow by her betrayal. Terra smirked as she thought of the pained expression on Beast boy's face when she left him at the Amusment park.

"Little green twerp, he got what he deserved." But even as she thought that, doubts slipped into her mind. "He must have been really hurt...No! Stop thinking like that Terra! He betrayed you! They all did! They've got to pay for hurting you."

She thought to herself. "Your father, the Titans...They all have to suffer!"

Terra forced herself to calm down as Slade's voice came over the intercom. "Apprentice, come to the control room immediately, I have something to show you."

The princess went out to the control room, where Slade was looking at a monitor screen. "Terra, I've got something here you might be interested in seeing."

As Terra looked at the monitor, she noticed Slade had been watching a news broadcast. As the princess listened to the report, her eyes went wide in shock.

"In other news today, King Viktor Markov, soverign ruler of the European nation of Markovia, died last night in his sleep after a long illness."

"NOOOOOO!" Terra screamed in anger, driving her first through the monitor. How could this have happened? She had planned to make her father pay for what he did to her mother. Now, she had been robbed of her chance for revenge forever.

As Terra stood thier fuming, Slade placed a hand on her Shoulder. "You are upset that you were robbed of your chance for vengance, apprentice, but I believe I have some information that you will find valuable."

He handed her a file. "This was taken from the Computer files of S.T.A.R. labs here in Jump city. Among the scientists listed, I believe you will find a name most...familiar to you."

As the Princess looked over the document, she scanned the names of lab employees and personnel, until her eyes hit upon one in particular;

Dr Jayce, Helga

Mere moments after seeing the hated name from her past, Terra was out the door.

Benath his mask, Slade smiled. All he had to do was feed his apprentice's anger and hate just a little more, and she would be ready. Yes, everything was going according to plan. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was late night at the Jump city labs, and Dr. Jayce was working late. As she put her equipment away and got ready to go home, the old scientist was completely caught off guard when a voice spoke. 

"Hello, doctor, it's been awhile."

Startled, Helga Jayce spun around, and found herself looking at a young teenage girl.

"What? how did you get in here? Listen, young lady, you'd better leave before..." The scientist's voice trailed off as she recognized the girl's face. "T-Terra? What are you doing here?"

Terra smiled coldly "I see you remember me, Helga. A little bird told me you had gotten work here in Jump City, and I decided to drop in. What a coincedence that we both end up in the same area."

All the color drained out of Dr. Jayce's face. "What do you want from me?"

The princess responded with a laugh that sent chills down the doctor's spine. "Why, I'm here to reward you for the kindness you showed me as a little girl. For teaching me how to hate, for showing me cruelty and rage. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the person I am today."

Fearing for her life, Dr Jayce fell to her knees, pleading. "I am so sorry, Terra. I beg of you, show me mercy."

Terra exploded at her. "WHERE WAS MY MOTHER'S MERCY, YOU OLD WITCH! Where was Bryon and I's mercy when you were experimenting on us like rodents? You destroyed my life, you old hag, and now I'm going to return the favor."

Terra's eyes began to glow a furious shade of yellow."You don't need toworry aboutthe future, Dr. Jayce. You won't be around to experience it..."  
------------------------

The next day, Doctor Helga Jayce was found lying on the floor, mumbling to herself in shock.

"Well done, my young apprentice. Soon, you will be ready to face the Titans." Terra silently looked on, the hate burning in her eyes stronger than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note this chapter is set a short time after Aftershock part 2. 

Geo-force flew high over the rooftops of Jump city, heading towards the Volcano. Bryon landed near the entrance, and slowly walked inside.

Since he had arrived here, the prince had learned what had happened to his sister. He had been told about the titans finding Terra living in a cave, about her running away because they found out she couldn't control her powers. He had heard how the princess had made the deal with Slade to betray the Titans, and how she had fought with them for Slade's control of the city.

As Bryon entered the volcano's central chamber, he spotted what he was looking for. There, in the center of the cavern, stood the Princess Terra, encased in rock, frozen and unmoving. As the prince approaced her statue-like form, only one thought crossed his mind.

"I am sorry, little sister. I have failed you"

Tears welled up in the prince's eyes as he thought looked at the lifless Terra. If only he had made it here sooner, perhaps he could have prevented this. But he was too late, just like he always was. Now, with his Parents and his sister gone, now the Prince was truly alone.

As Geo-Force layed a single rose beside the Boquet of flowers the Titans had left, he swore to himself that he would find a way to reverse this. He would not leave this land until his sister had been restored!

He didn't hear the silent footsteps approach behind him. "Pity what happened to the Girl." A voice said.

Geo spun around in shock. "Who?...You!" The prince said, recognising the newcomer. "What are you doing here?"

The figure shook his head. "That's not important... what is important is that there is something I want you to do..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter takes place between seasons 3 & 4.

High above the Streets of jump city, the Hero known as Geo-Force flew across the afternoon sky. As he approached Titan's tower, a grim look was upon his face, and a serious purpose was on his mind.

Inside the tower, Beast Boy was playing video games by himself. "Man, this is so dull, I wish Cyborg would play."

He felt a rush of air outside the window. When he looked over, BB saw a boy of about 16-17 years old floating outside the window. The stranger was dressed in a red-and-blue outfit, with a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"Dude, who're you supposed to be?" But as Beast boy looked at the stranger, he noticed how much this newcomer resembled someone he already knew. "Dude, you're Terra's brother, aren't you?"

The Stranger nodded. "You are Beast Boy, are you not? I am called Geo-Force, prince of Markovia, and I have come to speak to the Titans on a matter of important business." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A short time later, all of the Titans were gathered in living room. Robin questioned the newcomer. "So, you're Terra's brother?"

Geo nodded. "Yes, my name is Bryon Markov, I am the Crown prince of Markovia, and I've come to join the Titans."

Starfire spoke up. "Why do you wish to join us?"

Geo Looked at her. "To make up for my sister's betrayal of your team. I have the ability to fly, and can control the Force of Gravity. Surely I can be of use to your team." 

Cyborg looked at him warily. "Not to sound suspicious, man, but how do we know we can trust you?"

Geo pulled a letter out of his pocket, and handed it to Robin. "I have fought beside the Batman in battle, when he came to my country to solve a crime. This is a letter from him, approving my membership." 

Robin read the letter, recognizing Bruce Wayne's handwriting. If his mentor could trust this stranger, then so could Robin. "This looks pretty good. I'll introduce you to the Team."

Geo shook his head. "Wait, I've read about the titans in my sister's letter. Let me Guess ...you're Robin, the leader of the Team." Robin nodded.

He turned to Cy. "You're Cyborg, the team's technical genius."

Cyborg nodded. "Yep, that's me!"

He looked at Star. "And You're Starfire, the princess of Tameran." The prince bowed to her. 

Star Nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, prince Bryon." He then turned to Raven...

There, before Bryon's eyes, was the most beautiful girl the Prince had ever seen. He was completely entranced by her deep, expressive eyes. "...and this, this must be the fair lady Raven. Never before have I gazed upon such a beautiful angel of darkness, I am at your service my lady." Geo kneeled in front of Raven, and gently kissed her hand like a night of old.

Raven tried to keep her face emotionless, but she couldn't keep her cheeks from turing a deep pink. "Yeah, whatever..." She quickly walked out of the room.

Starfire whispered to Cyborg. "oooh, I think Raven likes him." Robin smiled. "Well Geo, welcome to the Team." Everyone began to congratulate him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Over the next few hours, Geo was moved into his new room. Robin spoke to him in private "I checked out your reference with batman, and he confirmed it, so your now officially a member." 

Robin's voice grew harsher. "I want you to understand, Bryon, that your membership on the team is on a trial basis. The team is still suffering from the affects of your sister's Betrayal. The only reason we're letting you join is because of Batman's Recommendation."

Geo bowed to the Titan's leader. "Have no fear, Robin, I shall not dishonor the Titans in any way." The boy wonder shook his head. "I hope not." He turned and walked out of the room.

When Robin had left, Bryon pulled out a communicator. "This is Geo-Force, the Titans have accepted me. Everything's going according to plan..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The next morning, Geo-Force got up and went down to the kitchen. As he walked down the stairs, the smell of breakfast cooking filled his nose. "Mmm, something smells good..."

When he got to the Kitchen, the other Titans were already there. "Morning, dude! Sit down and have some waffles I'm making!"

The prince nodded, and sat down beside Robin.

"Hey Geo, how are you this morning?" The Titan's leader asked Bryon, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Fine, thank you. I had a wonderful night's sleep!"The prince replied.

"Then why don't you join me in the training room after Breakfast for a sparring match, no powers?"

Geo took a bite of his waffle, then smiled. "It would be my pleasure!"

A short time later, Geo and Robin squared off in the Training room, both armed with wooden fighting poles. "So, you're a Prince? We had no idea Terra was a princess." Robin swung his pole, and Bryon dodged.

"Yes, Terra and I are the Royal children of King Victor Markov. Our father ordered a scientist to give us powers, in order to protect our homeland." The prince swung his at robin, who blocked the blow.

"Why was Terra wandering in the desert?" Robin thrust his pole at Bryon, who parried the attack.

"Our father exiled her when she could control her powers." Robin caught Geo with a low swing, which knocked the prince off his feet.

"Sounds kinda like a harsh thing to do." He reached a hand down to help Bryon up.

"My father did some... questionable things in his last years. Decisions he later came to regret." Robin helped the prince back to his feet, then shook hands with him.

"Good sparring match, Geo. Come back to train anytime."

Bryon finished the sparring session, and walked back to the living area. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games.

"dude, I am SO going beat you!" BB said triumphantly.

"That's what you think, man! I'm walkin' away with the highest score!" Cy retorted.

Just then, Cy spotted the prince coming into the room. "Hey Geo! Why don't you come over and join us, man!" 

Bryon though for a moment, then replied. "Ok, why not?" 

He sat down, and the two other Titans showed him how to work the controls. "So this is what you Americans call a video game, I've heard of them."

At first, Cy and BB's scores skyrocketed past Bryon's, but the prince slowly caught up. By the time they finished, Geo's score had outdone both of theirs.

"Dude, I cant believe we just got totally toasted by a newbie!" BB wailed.

"Tell me about it!" Cy groaned in agreement. "You sure you never played videogames before, Geo?" 

Not long after, Geo went off towards Raven's room. The prince set a bouquet of Violets and a dark , depressing Markovian romance poem at Raven's doorstep. He knocked, and then flew away.

"Hello?" Raven answered the door, in her usual raspy tone. She saw the flowers and the poem, and reached down to pick them up.

As she read the depressing and deeply Romantic poem Geo had written about her, Raven's cheeks began to turn pink. The Dark angel's strong emotions caused a crystal goblet behind her to explode. Raven Blushed a deep red, and quickly made her way back into her room. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few hours later, the prince was downstairs, reading a book, when an alarm went off. Robin ran into the room.

"Titans, trouble! The Hive is attacking he Mayor's office!" Beast Boy jumped to his feet.

"C'mon, what're we watin' for, let's get going!" Geo followed the Titans out of the Tower, towards city hall.

When they arrived, downtown jump city was in chaos. Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo were Terrorizing innocent civilians, and causing massive damage.

"That's right, run away, ya losers!" Gizmo laughed as Mammoth threw a car at some fleeing bystanders. This was all that was needed to spur the team into action.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled, and they all charged in.

"Oh great, the Teen dorks!" Hit a button, and three Titan-seeking Rockets launched into the Air. 

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy took on the Three villains on the Ground, while Raven, Geo, and Starfire dealt with the three missiles in the air.

One of the Rockets tailed after Starfire at top speed. She flew through the maze of buildings, trying to lose the Missile.

"No more following me, please!" She fired a few starbolts, then dove out of the way as the missile collided with the with the wall of a building.

The second rocket sped after Raven, who dove out of the way. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Her spell caused the rocket to spiral out of control, and explode in midair.

The third Missile tore after Geo, who flew away from it, Bryon used his Gravity power to slow the missile down a bit, Giving him a small lead. When he was a safe enough distance away, The prince fired a mighty lava blast at it, destroying the Rocket in a fiery explosion.

One the Ground, Beast boy morphed into a Gorilla, and lunged at Mammoth. Avoiding several of the Big brute's punches, BB hit Mammoth with a tremendous blow, sending him flying back into a wall, unconscious.

Gizmo's pack sprouted four large Robo-arms, which he attacked Cyobrg with. Cy out of the way. "Sorry man, try again!"

Cyborg and Gizmo continued to duke it out, until Cy's Sonic blaster caused Gizmo's pack to short out. "Grrrr, no fair, ya stupid hunk of tin!"

Jinx launched Hex bolt after Hex bolt at Robin, who kept jumping out of the way. "You can't dodge forever, boy wonder!" Jinx spat.

"No, but I don't need to." Robin replied, throwing a Birdarang with a rope attached at her feet. 

The rope wrapped itself around her legs, and brought Jinx down. She struggled against the Ropes. "Hey, no fair! Let me go!"

As the authorities arrived to take the Hive kids away, Robin complimented Geo. "Not bad for your first mission with the Team, I think your sister would have been proud."

The prince didn't know if that comment made him feel better or worse. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- ---

That evening, Geo found himself inside a nearby volcano. It was where the Titans had confronted Slade, in their final battle to save Bryon's Sister. In the center of the room stood Terra, frozen in stone.

She had given her life for her friends. As Geo stared silently up at the statue, He suddenly heard someone else in he cavern.

"Dude, I thought I might find you here." The prince nodded in response, but said nothing.

After a few minutes of silence BB spoke up again. "She and I were really close, Geo. When she ran off...it broke my heart." Beast Boy struggled to go on. "We tried so hard to get her back, I never gave up on her."

After a few more moments of Silence, Geo spoke up."My Sister had a rough life, after our mother died. Getting her powers was a horrible experience for her. What happened afterward was even worse."

He looked at BB, trying to smile. "I'm glad she had someone special, before the end." After a few more moments of silence, Bryon asked. "Do you miss her?"

"Yeah, each and every day." BB Replied. 

The prince nodded. "So do I."

When they got back to the Tower, Geo locked himself away in his room, he began speaking into a communicator. "I have earned the Titan's friendship and trust, just as my sister had."

"Excellent" The voice on the other end replied. "And They suspect nothing?" 

Geo shook his head. "Not even Robin, that letter convinced them all."

The voice grew more sinister over the communicator. "Very well, continue to observe the situation. Report back to me as soon as anything develops."

Geo shut the communicator off, and began to wonder if he was doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Geo-force walked through the hallways of Titans Tower, his heart filled with uneasiness.

It had been a week since he had arrived in Jump City, a week since he had met Beast Boy and gotten his permission to stay at the tower. A week since he had agreed to spy on the Titans... Bryon tries to put that out of his mind and concentrate on the task at hand.

He was coming down a hallway towards his destination... towards the one place in Titans HQ that put fear into the bravest heart,a place where shadows ruled, a place filled with darkness and mystery...

...he was heading for Raven's room.

Geo drew in a sharp breath as he arrived at her door. Although Bryon had been living here for week, he had yet to really talk to the mysterious dark-haired beauty.

He'd been enchanted by her when he first arrived, and had hoped to get to know the beautiful angel of Darkness better. But she always seemed to never be around. The prince wondered if that was accidental, or on purpose.

"Why do I always fall for the bad girls?" The young prince thinks to himself. Bryon was sure Raven would probably respond to him by ether throwing a harsh remark at him, or throwing him out the window. (Depending what kind of mood she's in). 

And yet, Bryon wonders if maybe under that harsh, gothic exterior, there isn't a very different Raven on the inside. "Yeah, right Bryon. Dream on." He thinks to himself.

Geo stopped in front of her door, and nervously began to knock. The door quietly slid open halfway, and their stood Raven behind it.

"Yes?" She spoke harshly. "What do you want?"

Bryon drew in a breath. "Lady Raven, I know of a Markovian Coffee shop nearby where depressing poetry is recited. Would you do this prince the honor of escorting you there tomorrow?"

She stared at him for a moment. "You're the one who has been leaving those flowers and poems in front of my door every day, aren't you?" 

Geo nodded.

Raven stood there in silence for a few minutes, before replying. "Very well, Geo. I will go with you tomorrow. Now please, leave my room..." She muttered as she shut the door.

"Thank you, my lady Raven." Geo-Force started to walk down the hall.

Inside her room, Raven was furious with herself. How could she had agreed to out with that... that foolish prince? She barely knew him!

Although she didn't sense any hint of evil from him as she had from Terra, He was still the brother of the girl who betrayed the Titans. Still, he was the first guy to treat her like she wasn't creepy, except for Melchior... 

Melchior. The mere thought of his name made Raven furious! She became so angry, a glass raven on her dresser shattered. Calming herself down she sat down and began to meditate. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day, Raven stood in front of the cafe that Byron had spoke of. She had decided to meet him there, instead of spend a few minutes of awkward silence.

She placed her hood over her face as she usually did, and drifted to avoid the oncoming raindrops. Her Pessimistic side began to take over her as she listened to the calm pellets. No... Raven thought randomly, as she awaited Byron's arrival.

Raven!" Bryon called out to her enthusiastically. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, instead of the yellow Geo-force suit. "Glad to see you, milady." 

Raven looked down at her usual attire, and then up at Byron. "Guess I should have gone a little more casual." She muttered as she fluffed her cape out. "And I told you, call me Raven."

She looked up at the Cafe, then at Byron, "Well I don't think we're supposed to hang out here all day." She said sarcastically as she moved towards the door.

The prince held the door for her, and they went inside. It was dimly lit, with a few Goths and poetry types scattered here and there. They found a seat near the stage.

"How about some tea to start with?" The prince asked her.

"Acceptable..." Raven muttered as she surveyed her surroundings. The Atmosphere was very much like Raven's own mind, she was certainly comfortable here.

She still had her hood over her head, and finally decided to take it off. Her dark hair glinted in the light, and she watched Byron walk off, getting them their tea.

Bryon came back with the tea and sat down. He took a sip. "The poetry readings should begin soon" He looked towards Raven. The light from the flickering candle on the table reflected in her deep eyes.

The prince couldn't help but admire the dark angel's beauty. Snapping back to reality, the Prince asked her. "So, are you fond of this type of poetry?" 

Raven sipped her tea elegantly as she tried to ignore Byron's gaze. She wasn't very familiar with him, not that it was a bad thing. Raven understood he wasn't evil. But she had no true knowledge of who Byron was. But then again maybe that was the point of "going out".

She placed her cup down upon the table, and finally, responded to Byron's question, "I am fond of this type of feeling" She said flatly, "Some may ask, happiness, and joy is a feeling, why do you take the side of sorrow, and anguish?" 

Raven began to tinker with her cup as she spoke, "My answer is simple, happiness is something you can feel all the time, something you can even fake. Sorrow... is just real... and inside everyone of us. It's something that shouldn't go on ignored." She said, finally finishing, and looking up at Byron.

"What type of poetry do you admire?" She asked.

Bryon took a sip, thought for a moment, then responded. "Sorrow is indeed a part of us, and cannot be ignored. To deny sorrow is to is to deny reality. But joy is also a part of us. It easies sorrow's sting, making life more bearable. Happiness is the counterpart to sadness, one without the other is like night without day. If you do not know the height of joy, how can you ever fully experience the depths of sorrow?"

Bryon took another sip. "This is my favorite type of Poetry, by the way. This ,and the old Markovian ballads."

Raven nodded towards Byron's statement. What he spoke was no lie, but Raven believed that she had already passed that stage. "I have already felt the height of joy Byron... I do not wish to feel it again... unless it would turn out for the best." 

She stopped tinkering with her cup, and let a small smile spread across her face. "I believe I've read an excerpt from the Marvokian Ballads." She said.

Bryon replied "I see. They are beautiful, are they not? Ancient poems that speak of the triumphs and tragedies of an age gone by;

A single tear   
is but a drop  
in the great ocean of sorrow  
but within each tear  
is held all the loss  
of yesterday and tomorrow. 

Of course, it sounds far better in original Markovian. The English version is but a pale imitation."

Bryon took another sip. "I leered such poetry when I was growing up in the Royal Palace. My tutor believed that a prince should be well versed in the poetry and lore of the people."

It was then that a woman dressed in black came out onto the stage, and began to recite a poem. The dark, melodic lines played upon the ears of the listeners like a sad, haunting melody. Bryon closed his eyes and let the words sink into his very being.

Raven absorbed the words into her mind as if it were immortality, seeping into her pale skin. Her emotions whirred to life, and she felt a soothing sensation in her mind. How she loved this feeling of peace. As the poem finished, Raven offered Geo a small smile. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

And so it continued. For the next several weeks, Geo and Raven visited the cafe whenever the Titans weren't busy on a mission. They listened to poetry, and even occasionally got up on stage and recited it themselves.

As time passed, Geo began to notice Raven becoming more and more relaxed around him. Something more than a friendship began to grow between the two.

Then, one day when they were at the Cafe, Bryon asked a question that he probably shouldn't have. The prince had heard from beast Boy about the Dragon who had tricked and betrayed Raven, breaking her heart.

Thinking she may want to talk about it, Geo looked up at her and asked. "Raven do you wish to speak about... Melchior?"

The name rang through Raven's ears relentlessly. She Male thingyed her head in a very firm way, and glared at Byron,

"Never speak his name in my presence!" She hissed as she a few glasses at the other tables exploded. "I do not need to be reminded about the past... I have no wish to!" She added, pulling her hood over her hair, her face disappearing under her only shield.

She sent a cold gaze towards Byron, and began to walk out of the cafe, in a firm, yet elegant matter.

Bryon waited until Raven had left the cafe, then followed her outside. "Raven, wait!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know he hurt you, I know he tore your heart in two, but don't push everyone away... don't push me away...because of it."

Bryon took her by both shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes. "Melchoir was false, he wasn't real... but I am real, Raven, and I won't let you be hurt again. Please, Raven... please..."

Raven still angered, glared back into Byron's eyes, "Are you saying that I am holding onto the past!" She yelled sending a few street lamps off.

"Are you assuming that I am allowing something like LOVE interfere with my heart! Are you calling me weak!" Raven spat as her voice began to grow more hoarse, a car flew across the street, and into a metal pole.

Raven's eyes began to glow red, but suddenly, Byron's warm gaze, and words stopped her. She began to calm down, and then muttered, "No... no you don't think I'm weak... But I think I am..."

Raven whispered as she dropped down to her knees. Her hood stayed over her head, and her dark hair wrapped around her face. Raven stared down at her legs, in complete silence. The only thing she let out was silent tears that fell from her eyes, and onto her legs like the snow.

Bryon kneeled beside Raven, and put his arms around her. As raindrops fell like the tears of angels from the murky evening sky, The Prince tried to comfort the dark maiden.

"I do not think you are weak, lady Raven. You are far stronger than I ever will be." He pulled her hood back and gently ran a hand through her hair.

Raven continued her waterfalls of silence as Byron comforted her, she had never cried before, she never thought she would. However the feeling was overwhelming, and as she cried, she felt as if the tide was washing her memories away. Finally, she spoke, "I'm sorry Byron, I never meant to hurt you..." She said, her words a bit croaked. 

"It's all right ,you didn't hurt me." Bryon looked down at her. "Raven, give me a chance. I'll wash the pain of the past away, as the evening tide washes away the sand. I care about you more than anything. Open your heart one more time, and I'll make sure you are never hurt again."

Raven's mind began to speak to itself at Byron's words. She wanted to, but didn't want to. She didn't need to or want to... the same things kept on popping up, it was a battle that she had to win... and now.

She still kept her head down, and stared at her legs, which were beginning to soak away her tears. Her answer finally came out, however in a form Raven had not expected. She quickly fell forward, and hugged Byron tightly, "My heart is always open..." She whispered softly.

Bryon held her. As the clouds briefly parted, the moonlight cast it's gentle glow on the two rain-soaked figures standing in the street. 

After a few minutes, Bryon gently raised her chin, and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Raven's first kiss sent a strong surge of emotions through her, and her outfit turned pure white for a few moments before returning to it's regular dark shade.

Just as they pulled apart, a beep came from both of their Titan's communicators. Geo-Force groaned. "No, not now.."

"Duty Calls..." Raven said, standing up, and clearing her face. 

Bryon frowned. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." As they took off into he night sky, Geo-force flew closer to Raven than before... VERY close. "I hope we get to do this again soon."

As they flew across the sky, Raven gently ran a hand across his cheek. "Do not fear, Bryon Markov. We will have other chances."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place one month after chapter three.

He couldn't believe it.

Beast Boy just couldn't believe it, Geo-Force and Raven had been seeing each other for over a month! BB hadn't even noticed it happening until Starfire let it slip to him. 

Bryon and Raven had been going to a poetry cafe every week together, and The prince had even taken her to the Carnival! Raven's outward personality had changed little, unlike the incident with Melchior, but she had seemed a little... happier than before. 

Beast Boy wondered if Raven and Geo dating was such a good idea. Oh, he wasn't jealous or anything, but BB remembered the pain he had experienced with Terra. "I hope Raven knows what she's doing." He thought to himself.

As BB walked walked down the hall, he heard voices coming out of Geo's room. Wondering who the prince could be speaking to, Beast Boy turned into a fly, and zipped underneath the door.

Inside, he found Bryon talking with someone through a strange looking communicator. "I am uncertain about what we are doing, perhaps we should just forget about our plan." The prince said into the communicator.

The voice on the other end replied back. "We can't do that, Markov. Don't let your feelings for the girl get in the way of your mission!" 

Geo shook his head. "Of course... I will continue to spy on the Titans, Bryon out." He shut the communicator off. 

Beast Boy flew back under the door, and changed back to himself. "Bryon's a traitor... just like his sister..." 

BB suddenly became angry, furious at the fact that the Titans had let another Traitor onto their team. He was also angry that some was going to break Raven heart... again.

"Geo's going pay for this!" The shape shifter swore under his breath. He ran downstairs to tell the others.

In the living room, Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, while Starfire played with Silkie, and Raven meditated in the corner. Beast Boy suddenly came charging down the stairs.

"Guys, I just found out... Bryon's a traitor! He's been spying on us!"

Cyborg jumped to his feet. "What? You're kidding man, right?"

Starfire looked up. "Beast Boy, please tell us you are joking!" BB shook his head no.

Robin looked stunned. "No, I can't believe Batman would let a spy onto the team."

Everyone looked over at Raven. A look of sadness and shock spread over her face, then changed to a dark look of anger. What she said next surprised everyone.

"liar"

"Wh-what?" Beast Boy said in shock.

"Liar!" Raven yelled at him. "Bryon's no traitor! I would have sensed it if he was going to betray us! Do think I would let what happened whith Terra happen again?"

Beast Boy Became enraged. "Do you think I'd make something like this up, Rae? I heard him! He's a traitor!" 

Raven stood up, shaking with fury. Her Eyes began to glow, and the TV set suddely exploded."Bryon would NEVER Betray me! NEVER!"

Raven and BB stood there, staring at each other in anger.

"What's going on here?" All eyes switched to Bryon, who was just now coming down the stairs.

Beast Boy. s fist flew directly at Bryon. s face, sending him flying back into the wall. "I knew it! I knew you'd betray us!"

Beast Boy was on top of the prince before he could even move, hammering him with punches. The other Titans stood back in stunned silence.

Bryon kicked BB off of him. "What's wrong with you?" The prince demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

Beast boy looked back at him in anger. "I heard you talking to that guy in your room! You were sent here to spy on us!"

Geo looked stunned. "I... uh..."

Before he could finish BB turned into a tiger, and pounced on Geo-Force.

The prince wrestled with the Tiger, then punched it in the  
stomach. "Let's take this fight outside the city, where no one will be harmed!" 

Geo grabbed his opponent, and smashed out the window, flying far out over the city.

"Come on, we gotta stop them!" Cyborg yelled, running out the door.

Starfire flew out after him. Raven was still standing there, totally silent.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we gotta catch up with them! We'll sort everything out later!"

Rae nodded, and followed Robin out.

Geo-Force and Beast Boy landed in the desert outside of town. BB's tiger claws slashed into the prince, sending him flying backward into a rock wall.

"We trusted you! Let you join the team! And you turned on us, just like Terra did!"

Geo's eyes flashed red with anger. "DON"T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY!" He lava blasted Beast Boy, sending him flying back into a sand dune. "You were her boyfriend! You were supposed to protect her! And you couldn't even do that!"

BB turned into a Rhino, and charged Bryon, who flew up out of the way. "I tried to help her! We all did!" Beast Boy yelled back. "She pushed us all away!"

The prince used gravity to hurl a boulder at BB, who changed into a gorilla, and smashed it with his fist. "Liar!" Bryon Roared. "I'll make you pay for abandoning Terra!"

Bryon took to the air, and beast Boy morphed into a hawk, following him. The Hawk's talons slashed at Geo's face, cutting it open. "Agrraahhh!" The prince yelled in pain. He lava-blasted the hawk, sending BB into a tailspin.

As the two continued to fight, the other titans arrived on the scene.

"What should we do?" Starfire asked, uncertain.

"We should stop them from fighting, that's what!" Robin Replied. 

As the two combatants charged at each other again, A starbolt came between them. "Please, my friends, that is Enough!" Star pleaded.

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy from behind. "That's enough buddy, chill out!" After a moment, BB stopped struggling. 

Raven stepped in front of Geo, looking him straight in the eyes. "Bryon...stop this. I will not allow you to hurt my friend. Unless you're willing to hurt me too."

The prince looked deep into her eyes, then backed down. Robin scowled at them. "Okay, we're going back to the Tower and Settling this... RIGHT NOW! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Back at the Tower, Geo and BB sat on the couch, glaring at each other, while Robin paced the floor. "Okay, Geo-Force, Beast Boy has accused you of spying on the Titans. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Geo looked at all of thier faces, his eyes lingering on Raven's hopeful gaze for a few moments. He then closed his eyes, and Replied. "It is true...I was spying on the Titans."

"I KNEW IT!" Beast Boy's yell broke the silence. He grabbed Geo by the collar of his shirt. "You are a filthy traitor! Who are you Working for? ANSWER ME!" 

Behind BB, Raven's eyes filled with tears. She had let her guard down, and had been betrayed agin. "How could I have been so stupid?" She thought to herself. She turned away, trying to hide the pain from her friends.

Just then, Robin stepped forward. "Put him down, BB. He's a spy, but he's no traitor." 

Beast boy looked at robin in shock. "Dude, what the heck are you talking about? He just admitted-"

Robin put his hand up, silencing BB. " He's not a traitor, because he wasn't spying on us for an enemy." Robin looked back into the shadows. "You can come out now, I know you've been there for quite awhile!"

Out from the shadows stepped a large figure in a bat costume. "Planting a spy on the team to see if I'd learned from the Terra incident... very funny, very funny!" 

Robin said shaking his head. "That was why Raven didn't sense any evil intent from Bryon, he was working for you all along!" 

Raven stared at Batman for a moment, looked over at Geo, then quickly walked out of the Room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"What's wrong with you? Why won't you trust my judgment!"

"Because you've shown poor judgment in blindly letting that girl on your team!"

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Geo-Force could hear Batman and Robin's argument coming out of the kitchen. The Prince could only shake his head as each yell seemed to get louder and louder.

When Bryon had agreed to spy on the Titans for Batman, he had never intended for the situation to get this out of control. But then again, he had never intended to fall so hard for the beautiful angel of Darkness named Raven.

As he sat there, a red haired girl approached him from behind. "Friend Geo?"

Bryon turned around. "Oh, hello Starfire." He said, looking up at her.

The alien princess was wearing her purple top and miniskirt, and carried an air of exotic beauty around her.

Star looked at he door to the kitchen. "Are they still..."

Geo nodded. "Yep, they're still at it."

Star looked down sadly. "I see..." She looked back up at him again. "Prince Bryon, I was wondering if I may speak with you for awhile?"

Nodding, the prince gestured to the seat across from him, and Star sat down. "Of course, princess, what is it you wish to discuss?"

She hesitated for a moment, before replying. "I was just thinking... how much alike we are. "

Bryon looked at her in surprise. "Alike... what do you mean, Star?" 

Starfire looked at him. "We are both young Royalty, with all the pressures and hassles that come with it."

Geo thought for a moment. "Yes... yes, It's very hard, isn't it? Having to put aside the things you want to do, and the person you want to be, for the Sake of your people... Having the responsibilities of leadership thrust upon you're shoulders when you're not ready for it"

He sighed. " So much is expected of you... Keeping a stiff face when you want to laugh or cry, being forced to marry when you don't want to." Starfire winced at that. "Oh, I'm sorry, Princess. I forgot about your experience with that hideous creature."

Star waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, it is nothing! That little incident is behind me now!" She tried to change the subject. "But tell me... how did you come to meet the Batman?"

Geo closed his eyes and smiled. "It was about a year after Terra was exiled, actually... Lucius Fox, a Waynetech executive, had come to Markovia to open a Corporate Branch in my homeland. But a few radicals, under the leadership of a rouge noble called Baron Bedlam, kidnapped Fox, to convince my father not to allow modernization." 

Star leaned in as he spoke, intrigued by the tale. "Naturally, with a Waynetech Employee in danger, Batman came to the rescue. He and several other heroes came to Markovia, to rescue Mr. Fox. My father sent me with them, and together we defeated Bedlam."

Geo looked back at the door. "For several weeks after that, Batman and these...'Outsiders' stayed in Markovia, cleaning out all of the Barron's corrupt organization. During that time, Batman trained me, just as he had Robin."

The prince shook his head. "Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. My father decided that our kingdom was not ready for the modern world, and broke the deal with waynetech."

Star smiled as he finished his tale. "Wow, no wonder you're such a good fighter, you were trained by the best." Star frowned. "I wish I had such happy memories..."

Geo saw her Troubled look. "Star, what's wrong?" He asked, gently urging her to tell him. "Please, tell me..."

After a few more minutes, Star began. "For centuries, my People have been at war with the Gordadians, a brutal warrior race bent on Conquest and destruction. My parents gave their lives defending Tameran against these monsters. Under the care of my Nanny Gelfore, my sister Blackfire and I were left to watch over Tameran."

Starfire's eyes began to Tear up as she went on. "One day, the Gordaidians attacked Tameran directly. I was grabbed from my bed as I slept, and was taken away, to be sold into slavery."

The princess began to cry. "It was only much later that I learned it was Blackfire who had sold me out, trading my freedom for Tameran's Safety. My own Sister, who I had grown up with and loved, turned against me..." 

Star was no longer able to speak, as her words melted into sobs.

Geo was left speechless, as he watched the crying Tamerainian girl. Finally, he put a hand on her shoulder. "It is okay, Princess, do not be sad." He said reassuringly. "I too had a sister who broke my heart, with her selfish actions." 

Geo looked away. "But as you saw at the end, Terra had a good heart, and you must believe, beneath all that anger and Rage, Blackfire has a good heart too."

He looked back out the window. "And until she comes to her senses, you always have your friends by your side." He looked back at her. "...including a certain Boy wonder who can't stop talking about you!"

Star blushed a deep red, before smiling back. "And you have your own 'Angel of Darkness' as you call Raven, to keep you happy."

Geo frowned at that. Star spoke quickly. "Do not fear, friend Bryon. She still cares about you, but she will need time to get over this...incident."

Star curtsied to Geo, even though it was hard to do in a miniskirt. "Thank you for taking the time top talk to me, my lord prince, may the Goddess X'hal guide your footsteps!"

Geo bowed in Return. "It was a pleasure, my lady princess. May Saint Markovis light your way through the darkness!"

Just then, Robin came back from the Kitchen. "Geo...nothing personal, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The prince heart sank. "I'm sorry, but there are too many strong emotions for you to stay on the team right now. You can return whenever you want to visit, but for now..." 

Geo held his hand up. "Do not worry Robin...I understand...I shall begin preperatins to leave at once." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few hours later, Geo knocked on Raven's door. "My angel...may I come in?" The door slowly opened, and Geo found Raven floating above her bed meditating. He could see the dried tear stains on her face, and had to keep from crying himself.

He stepped into the room. "Lady Raven... I am so sorry I didn't tell you... it was wrong to deceive you, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me."

She landed on the floor, in her usual elegant manner, and walked up to him. "You didn't betray me Bryon, and for that I am relieved... but you still lied to me."

She placed a hand on his cheek. " I know you are leaving." She replied. "I... need some time, Bryon, time to sort things out." She turned away from him, staring out the window in silence.

The next morning, Geo flew out the tower window, and out into the open sky. Now that the Titans no longer needed him, Bryon had decided would search this land, until a could find a cure for his sister.

Looking back, He swore he would return here one day, and hoped he would find a dark angel waiting for him...


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Author's note: This chapter Takes place between seasons 4 & 5.

GOTHAM CITY

As the sun began to set, thunder clouds began to roll in, letting the city's inhabitants know a storm was coming. Within the walls of Arkham Asylum, the inmates felt the electricity in the air, and were energized by it.

As Robert the security guard walked past the cells, he peered into each one, checking up on the inmates. He eventually came to one with a middle aged woman in it, who simply stared at him blankly. He looked over at her name tag by the cell door, which read. "Jayce, Helga."

Bob chuckled, he had heard about this one. A former S.T.A.R labS scientist who had been found laying on the floor, ranting about some devil girl who had attacked her. After she had been brought in, the police had found out about several illegal genetic experiments she had been doing for the H.I.V.E. academy, so Dr. Jayce had been brought here.

"Got any experiments cooking in your lab, doc?" Bob laughed again, before he started to move on.

Just then, Bob noticed what looked like a teenage girl made of transparent glass... walk through the opposite wall, and come towards him. "What the-" He started to say, when a small shard of glass shot right out of the girl's finger, and cut the man's throat.

The guard hit the floor with a thud, and stopped moving. The transparent girl then phased through the glass in front of Dr. Jayce's cell. 

"Hello, Doctor, it's been awhile." The young girl said smoothly, as she became solid.

Jayce looked up at the girl, and saw her dark brown hair, and deep green eyes. "Sh...Shimmer?" Dr. Jayce muttered, recognizing the girl. 

Shimmer smiled. "We are leaving here, doctor. The H.I.V.E has need of your talents one more..." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TITANS TOWER, ONE WEEK LATER

She stood on the roof of the tower, looking out at the skyline. For the first time in her life, she felt free. Her hated father had been defeated. And now, with the prophecy had been prevented, she could now decide her own destiny. And the destiny she wanted... was to be with the man she loved.

Going downstairs, she pulled her spell book off of the shelf, and began flipping through it for the proper spell. She glossed over several, before she found the one she was looking for. 

"Soul Bond" She read allowed. "The spell that will joins two lovers souls together for all eternity." Yes, she thought to herself, this would be perfect.

She perpared the spell circle, and got the ingredients ready, and began chanting the incantation. She felt the Telepathic bond being forged between her and her lover, felt his feelings joined to hers.

As she finished chanting, the barrier that separated their spirits into two separate entities dissolved, and their two separate soul joined together as one.

As she put the book away, she headed back to the roof to wait. He would be coming soon, she was certain of it. They were now one soul in two different bodies. He would come back to her...

...and she would never be alone again...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Author's note: This takes place after the final Titans episode, "Things Change"

Geo-force was flying towards Jump city, a warm smile on his face. The Prince had spent many long, hard months searching desperately for a cure for his sister, but could find nothing. After all this time away, he was finally coming back to visit the Titans.

As he soared in over the Harbor, Bryon could See the massive form of Titans tower glinting in the sunlight. Slowing to a stop, he landed on the roof.

Bryon didn't quite know what it was, but... something, some force had pulled him back here. A strong feeling that he was desperately needed by someone had filled his heart. Robin had taken his communicator when he left, so he had decided to come here, and speak to his friends directly. 

Descending the stairs, Bryon walked down into the living room. Not much had chaged, everything was mostly exactly as he remembered it. He looked around for any sign of the others, but was met only by the emptiness.

"Hello?" He called out, but only heard heard silence in return. "I wonder where they could be..."

"They're not here, Bryon. They've all out on patrol."

Geo spun around, looking for the source of the voice. His eyes met a most familiar face. "L-lady Raven?" 

She looked exactly as he remembered her, the same angel of darkness he had left. The prince walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders. "It's so good to see you again, my Angel!" The prince smiled. "Why are you not out on patrol with them?" 

"I came back... because I knew you'd be here..." He saw a look of urgency in Raven's eyes. "Geo, Terra's come back! She's alive again!"

"What?" Bryon asked in shock. "When did this happen... how?"

Raven shook her head. "We don't know. Beast Boy found her attending the local high school, pretending she didn't know him." She looked at the ground. "She says he's not the same person anymore..."

A look of anger crossed his face. "She will talk to me!" He snarled in anger. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The sun shone down on a warm spring day in Jump city. After an extremely cold winter, the city's inhabitants welcomed the early heat wave with open arms. Children played in the park, and adults went about their daily routines at work.

Terra was rushing to classs hoping she wouldn't be late. "There you are, girlfriend!" Her friend Ashia said, smiling.

Her other friend Tanya looked back at her. "Yeah, you know how mad Miss Grundy Gets when we're late!"

"She's not going anywhere!" A loud voice above them commanded.

The three of them looked up, and saw the angry form of Bryon staring down at them.

The prince looked at Terra's two friends. "Leave... NOW!" He ordered them, in a commanding voice befitting a prince. The two young girls hurried off like frightened rabbits.

"That make you feel better?" Terra asked him. "Who are you, anyway?" 

"DON'T PLAY THAT GAME WITH ME!" Bryon roared. "I grew up beside you! I know you better than anyone!" He smirked. "Or would you prefer me to tell your new friends about that birthmark on you left-"

"Okay!" Terra said, realizing her charade wasn't working. "I give up... yes, Bryon, it's me." She looked over at him. "What do you want?"

His gaze softened. "What happened to you?" 

"Apparently, it was a defense mechanism Dr. Jayce programmed into me, in case my powers overloaded." Terra shrugged. "My body went into hibernation, and put a mineral coating around itself for protection."

"Yes, I have a similar power." Geo replied, nodding. "How did you get free?"

Terra looked away at the school building. "When my body had fully healed itself, the outer coating crumbled away, and I was free." She smiled.

Bryon put his hands on her shoulders. "Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"I'm sorry, Bryon. I should have let you know I was all right." She closed her eyes. "After I got free, a local adoption agency found me. They placed me with a foster family, who sent me to school."

She looked back at the school building. "I made a lot of new friends here, and I've kept my powers concealed as best I could."

"Why didn't you let the Titans know you were all right?" Geo asked her.

She pulled away from him in suprise. "The Titans? You've met them?"

Geo nodded. "I joined the team shorly after your 'Death'. Raven and I have become... quite close."

"You and Raven..." Terra smiled at that. "Yes...I can believe that." She looked back at her brother. "Bryon, I pushed Beast Boy away... because I've found a new life here. This is where I belong now." 

The prince suddenly grew angry. "After father died, I came to this country, looking for you." The look on his face grew dark again. "I stayed here, desperately searching for a cure for your condition."

His hand balled up into a fist. "I do everything in my power to bring you home, and what do I get from you?"

His eyes began to Glow red. "You tell me you want to throw your whole life away!"

Terra grew angry herself. "This is my world now, Bryon! Get used to it!"

A smug look came across Geo's face. "Beast boy may accept your decision, little sister, but I don't have to!" He folded his arms across his chest. "You're a citizen of Markovia. I'll use my power as head of state to have you deported back home."

Terra looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"You are the princess of our kingdom." Geo-Force looked at her coldy. "I can have you hauled home in chains if I desire it!"

Tears formed in Terra's eyes. "You're... you're no better than father was!"

Those words hit Geo like a bolt of lightning. He closed his eyes, weighing his decision. After thinking for a moment, Bryon looked back at her. "You'd better get going, Terra, you're already late for class." 

She looked at him in surprise, then ran up and hugged him. "Thank you Big brother. I shall miss you... and I will always love you!"

As she ran off, Bryon flew up into the sky, and headed back towards Titans Tower.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So she nothing more to do with us?" Starfire asked

"That is what she told me." Geo replied bitterly.

The Prince had arrived back at Titan's tower, and had told the others about his confrontation with Terra. Raven laid an arm on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Bryon."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, my Angel. That means a lot to me."

Robin looked at him. "So... what are you going to do now... go back home to Markovia?"

Geo shook his head. "No ...I think I'll be staying here at the Tower for awhile." He looked over at Raven. "It's been awhile since I've seen all of you, and I'd like to hear all about of your battles against Trigon and the Brotherhood."

Cyborg grinned at him. "Awesome... welcome back to the team, man!" Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Geo walked over to Beast Boy. "I know she meant a lot to you, my friend. I hope you will be okay."

"Thanks..." Beast Boy muttered, before walking out of the room.

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry about him, BB will be all right." He looked up at Cyborg. "Come on, Cy. let's go cheer him up!" 

"Right behind ya, man!" Cyborg replied. The two of them walked out of the room.

Geo looked back at Raven. "Well, looks like it's just the two of us."

Raven nodded solemnly. "Yes, the two of us..."

"My angel, I wanted to ask you something." He thought for a moment. " When I first came back, how did you know I was going to be here?" 

"I'm so glad you've returned, Bryon." Raven said, staring out the window. "I felt so alone after you left..." 

"My...a ngel?" He said, confused. She waked over beside him.

"We had a terrible battle... against my father." Raven said softly. "But we won. I'm free now, Bryon... free from the chains of a destiny I didn't want..." 

As she spoke, a look of utter shock spread across Geo's face. For even though he could hear her speaking...

...her lips weren't moving at all.

Raven put her arms around him, and laid her head against his chest. "I've missed you so much..." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The end of the day school bell rang, and all the students started making their way home. Terra and her two friends were gossiping about the cute boys in class, when a young teenage Girl stepped out in front of them.

"Pardon me, Terra Markov." The girl said simply. "May I have a word with you?"

Terra looked at the girl, confused. "Do I...know you?"

"My name is Shimmer." The girl smirked back at the three of them. "Dr. Helga Jayce sends her regards." Shimmer's words sent chills down Terra's spine.

Her two friends looked at the girl with scorn. "Who is this loser, Terra?" Her friend Tanya asked. "Another one of your old dorky friends?"

"Such mouthy friends you have!" Shimmer shot a shard of glass straight into each of the girl's hearts, killing them instantly.

"Tanya! Aisha!" Terra's eyes began to glow yellow, as she flew into a rage. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Before Terra could do anything, a tranquilzer dart hit her in the back of the neck. The princess dropped like a stone.

Lowering his blowgun, Houngan walked up to the unconscious girl. "Well done, Shimmer. You provided an excellent distraction" he picked Terra up, and slung her over his shoulder. "She'll be out for a few days. We best get her back to the Academy."

"Shouldn't we do something about her adoptive parents?" Shimmer asked. "They're sure to come looking for her when she turns up missing."

"I've already taken care of them." Houngan chuckled. "Brother blood will be bathing in a deeper pool tonight!"


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The warm summer sun shone down on the Markovian capital this fine morning. The people in the streets below were busily preparing for the day's special event. One group of men were putting up colorful banners, while several shopkeepers were busy decorating their stalls and storefronts. Women and children were dressed in their best formal attire, and the ancient bells of Saint Makovis cathedral rang out over the whole city.

It was a day to be celebrated. For it was their princess' sixteenth birthday.

"My lady, please wake up!" Sophia urged, trying to get Terra awake.

"mmmmm... not now..." the princess groaned, pulling the satin sheets up over her head.

"Princess, you have to get up!" Natasha begged. "Everyone is waiting for you!"

"Okay..." Terra mumbled, admitting defeat. She climbed out of her lace canopy bed, and pulled her nightgown off. " Let's see... today, I think I'll wear the white satin dress!"

"Yes, princess!" Terra smiled, as her two handmaids rushed around the room. She loved being pampered and spoiled like this. Bryon was such a fool for insisting on dressing and feeding himself! "Arms up, my princess!" Terra raised her arms, and they slipped her gown onto her.

Looking around her room, she smirked at her golden hairbrushes, and her large collection of jeweler. "I'll wear the Emerald earrings today! And brush my hair with the small one, I don't want any tangles!"

Yes, this definitely was the life! 

Terra walked out of her room, followed closely by her small entourage. She headed down the steps, and towards the main ballroom. On her way, she passed several mosaics, depicting the various triumphs of the house of Markov,. One showed St. Markovis, valiantly banishing the Demon Trigon. Another depicted Prince Bois Markov defeating the Turks in the crusades. And a third showed King Vladimir Makov driving Napoleon's armies out of the Kigdom.

"Bryon sure is proud of our ancestors!" She thought to herself, approaching the ballroom door.

Suddely, Terra was stopped dead in her tracks, by a warm, welcoming voice.

"So how is my little birthday girl?"

"Mama!" Terra ran to Queen Vanessa, kissing her on the cheek, and giving her a tight embrace. "Mama, I'm so glad your here!"

Her mother was wearing a blue satin dress, and carried a timeless loveliness found only in fairy tales.

"Of course I'm here!" The Queen mother said, laughing softly. "And someone else has come for your birthday, too!"

"Friend Terra!" A voice yelled, coming up the hallway.

"Starfire!" Terra ran to the girl, laughing. the two best friends became locked in a tight embrace. "Star, I'm so glad you could make it!" 

The yellow skinned Tamerainian princess smiled. "I wouldn't miss my dearest friends birthday for all the Snorfbols in Glroka!" Terra had met Starfire during diplomatic talks between Markovia and the planet Tameran, and the Two had remained friends ever since.

"I don't mean to break this up ladies!" The queen mother said sarcastically. "But the guests are waiting!"

"Let's go." Terra replied. The servants pushed the doors open, and they entered the ballroom.

A huge banquet tables were set, with the finest china and silverware in the kingdom. Hundreds of candles were lit thought the room, creating the effect of a sea of lights. The room was filled with a countless number of guests, who rose to thier feet when Terra entered. "Happy Birthday, Princess Terra!" their voices said in unison, greeting her.

Terra walked through the room, as if in a dream. Several handsome nobles stepped forward, offering the princess their congratulations. "The happiest of birthdays, princess!" One young knight exclaimed. He had black, spiky hair, and was wearing a tuxedo, and a black mask.

"Thank you, Sir Robin!" she giggled. He nodded again, then quickly made his way over towards Starfire.

Another young noble approached. "Happy birthday, Terra!" He was from an African kingdom, and wore the proud Robes of the Swahili. Parts of his body had been replaced with cybernetics, from all the battles he had been in.

"Thank you, Duke Cyborg!" She said, smiling. He then took off for the food table.

As the princess arrived at the head of the Table, she spotted her brother. "Bryon!"

King Bryon Markov arose from his chair, smiling. "Greetings, little sister. I hope you are having a good day?"

Terra nodded. "Yes Bryon, it is wonderful!"

Beside Bryon sat his new wife, Queen Ravenna Roth - Markov. "Happy Birthday, Terra." She said, in the raspy voice, the shakra gem on her forehead softly gleaming in the light

The princess shuddered as Raven spoke. While they dearly loved Terra and her mother, the people of Markovia were downright afraid of thier new queen. Terra shared this apprehension, they're was something... downright creepy about her. "T-thank you..." Terra replied weakly before moving away. 

A few moments later, the music started up. every man in the Crowd found his lady, and began to dace. Looking around, Terra's spirits sank, as she was there was no one to dance with.

Then a handsome, greened skinned stranger emerged from the crowd. "May I have this dance?" He asked her.

Blushing, Terra nodded. The two of them glided across the floor, as two bodies untited in a song. The stranger looked deeply into her eyes, and she gazed lovingly back. The princess had never been this happy in her entire life.

As the music ended, his lips moved slowly towards hers. Blushing, she raised her head to kiss him... 

Then everything vanished in a white light. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Doctor, she waking up!"

Terra's opened her eyes, and found herself in a bubbling tank of liquid. There were tubes and devices strapped all over her body, and an oxygen mask covering her face. Looking to her left, she was greeted by the evil smile of Helga Jayce.

"Hello Child! Welcome back to the real world!"


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Terra was still shaking off her grogginess as she looked around. "What happened to the party?" Suddenly, everything - her Betrayal, Slade, Beast Boy- all came back to her in a rush. 

"Where am I? What's going on!" The princess asked in horror. She went to swing her fist at the doctor, but stopped the motion as a bit of liquid splashed into her face. She coughed. "Jayce, you witch! What have you done to me?"

"Shut up, You little brat! I don't have to tell you anything!" Helga Jayce snapped back, a smirk coming to her face. She decided she rather enjoyed that small moment of suffering. "If it were up to me, I'd have you dissected!"

She stared at the frightened girl, floating in the tank. After Terra had left her for dead, the doctor felt this was sufficient payback. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end?" Jayce taunted her, walking slowly around. Terra kept her eyes following the doctor about. "Don't bother trying to use your powers either, those restraints we fitted you with will prevent you from doing that!"

Terra looked at the Doctor, tears streaming down her face. "Why... why did you take my life away from me again?"

"Because." Jayce replied smugly. "The man I am working for is paying me a lot of money to bring you under control." She adjusted her glasses. "That money will be used to fund my experiments, which will further the cause of science."

She walked up to the tank. "Don't you understand, child? That what this is all about." The doctor gestured around the room, at all the scientific instruments. "By creating super-powered humans, I am helping our race towards the next step in evolution."

"The day will come when the super-human will outnumber the so called 'normal' people." She stared Terra directly in the eyes. "It will then be time for your kind - the super humans- to purify this planet of the contamination of Normal humans."

Jayce closed her eyes. "Then, a new society shall be born. A race of supermen who are above hatered and greed! Above cruelty, prejudice, pain and all of the other evils that plague this world!"

Jayce looked away. "It is towards that goal that your mother was sacrificed. It was the reason you and your brother were made to suffer for all these many years." She looked back at Terra. "Your sacrifice will be super-humanity's salvation!"

Just then, Houngan entered the Room. "Doctor Jayce, Brother Blood wishes to speak with you... at once!"

"Very well!" The doctor grumbled. She looked back at Terra. "Now don't go away!" She said evilly, cackling as she left the room.

Terra glanced over at Houngan, a look of fear in her eyes. "Who's brother blood?" She asked nervously.

"Your new master!" The shaman replied simply, before looking away. A terrible dread filled the young girl's heart. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dr. Jayce went down the hallway, straight towards Brother Blood's office. She knocked on the door.  
"Enter." Came the voice from inside.

The Doctor walked into his office. She found the Hive leader looking over several student's progress reports.

"Good afternoon, Doctor." Blood said, leaning on his chair. "Houngan tells me that the experiment is coming along well."

Jayce nodded.

"Excellent." He replied. "How soon will Terra be ready?"

"Give me about a week." Jayce replied. "I believe I can replicate... and enhance... Slade's technology that he used to control her!"

"Very good, Doctor." He gripped the back of his chair tightly. "You have exceeded my expectations."

"Thank you, sir." She said smugly, reveling in her scientific prowess.

"Then could you please tell me..." He threw his chair against the wall behind her, causing it to shatter. "WHY YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T SURE SHE COULD BE CONTROLLED !"

Blood lunged forward, and picked the terrified scientist up by the collar of her shirt. "I don't enjoy being lied to, Doctor!"

"Please... my lord..." Jayce choked out. "I will have her ready on time..."

He dropped her. "See that you do. I want her ready for the presentation!"

"Presentation?" the confused doctor asked, getting back up.

"Of course." Blood smiled again. "I plan to sell her to the highest bidder, once I demonstrate her destructive capability. "

He looked at the wall, towards the direction of the laboratory. "Every supervillian on the planet will want the living weapon that destroyed Jump city... and the Teen Titans!"


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A young teenage girl silently roamed the halls of the hive academy. She was dressed in black leather capris, and a black halter top. Her heavy eye liner gave her a creepy gothic look. Everyone who saw her in the hallway moved out of her way, to give her a clear path.

As the goth girl entered the lunchroom, one unfortunate student shot a spitwad at the back of her neck.

"Ha ha, gotcha, ya creepy little-!" The laughing boy fell quiet, as she turned around silently to stare at him.

Her eyes began to glow an eerie green. Suddenly, the boy grabbed grabbed his head, and began to shriek in terror. "Ahhh! The Worms! Get the worms out of my head! THE WOORRRMMMSSS!"

He dropped to the floor, still clutching his head, and screaming.

The girl simply walked on as if nothing had happened.

"Woah! Who was that?" One student sitting at a table asked another.

"That's Phobia." His friend replied "Stay away from her. She's bad news!"

"What'd she do to that guy?" The first one asked.

"She can make people experience their worst fears." The other replied. "I heard Brother Blood found her in France, after she made another girl pass out in terror!" 

The first boy shuddered. "Remind me to never piss her off!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"How could you do this to me?" Bryon asked Raven in anger. "Why didn't you even ask me first?"

They were in the Tower together. The prince was pacing the floor angrily, while Raven sat sullenly in a chair with her head down.

"Let me get this straight." He growled. "You cast a spell, to bind our souls together for all eternity?"

"-Yes-" she said, speaking directly into his mind. "-I am sorry, Bryon-."

"Did you ever think to check with me?" Geo asked in anger. "To see if it's what I wanted?"

Raven looked up at him, annoyed. "-The spell will not work.-" She told him telepathically. "-Unless both parties are subconsciously willing. This IS what you wanted!-"

The prince stared back at her "Can the spell be reversed?" 

She shook her head. "-We have the same soul now, Bryon.-" Raven told him. "-No force in existence can tear us apart!-"

"Look, I need some time alone now, okay?" Geo replied,shaking his head in frustration. "This is a lot to absorb, on top of everything with my sister's return." 

Walking over to the window, he flew out into the open sky. 

Raven just sat here, letting him go. In the silence that followed his departure, tears began to stream down her face.

She felt more alone than ever. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Where could he have gone, man?" Cyborg asked. 

"He's got to be around here somewhere!" Robin Replied. "Let's keep looking!"

The two teen heroes were looking for Beast Boy, who had disappeared from the tower after Geo's return. Normally, he would have been at one of his usual hangouts. But they were all gone now, having been torn down to make way for the new shopping complex.

"Maybe he's over at that new vegetarian restaurant." Cy offered. "It's about five blocks from here."

"Okay." Robin Replied. "Let's try there."

As they walked, Cyborg commented. "Hey, you hear about the membership changes in Titans east?"

"Yeah." Robin responded. "I heard Mas and Menos went home to Guatemala."

"Who's replacing them on the team?" Cy asked curiously.

"I heard it's Kid Flash," Rob answered "And some girl named Donna Troy."

"Who is Donna Troy?" Cyborg asked.

Robin just shrugged. "I heard she's Wonder Woman's sidekick, so I guess we could call her Wonder Girl!" 

Both Titans laughed at that.

Just then, they came to "Veggie lover's", the new Vegan place. Beast Boy was inside, drowning his troubles in a Tofu shake. The two of them walked in the door, and sat down beside him.

"Hey BB, you ok?" Robin asked him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The shape shifter replied sullenly.

Cyborg put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, man. We know you're upset about Terra." 

"It's not that." BB replied. "It's just..." 

"Just what?" Robin urged him. "Beast Boy, we're you friends. Tell us what's bothering you."

"It just... seems so unfair." BB answered finally. "You and Star are Together." Robin blushed at that. "And Geo and Raven have each other." He closed his eyes. "Why does Terra want to pretend she never knew me?"

"She wants a normal life now, BB." Robin shook his head. " She wants to put the past behind her. Things change, people change..." 

Beast Boy's fist slammed down on the Table. "I know people and things change!" He yelled. "But she can't run away from her past, she can't run away FROM HER LIFE!"

The three of them sat in silence after that. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I heard you wanted to see me."

A voice spoke from the shadows in Brother Blood's office.

"Yes, I've been expecting you." Blood replied, turning toward the voice. "Please, sit down."

"I'd rather stand, thanks." Red X stepped from the shadows. "What do you want of me?"

Brother Blood smiled. "I have a little job I'd like you to do..."

"Does it involve the little project you got Jayce working on in the basement?" Red asked. 

Blood looked shocked. "How did you know about-" 

"I make it my business to know." Red X said, chuckling. "I want 100 million dollars for whatever your little job is!"

"fifty million." Blood replied sternly

"eighty!" Red shot back.

Blood looked at him darkly. "seventy million! my final offer!" 

"Deal." Red X shook with him on it. "Very well, brother Blood. You got yourself a hired lackey."


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Friends?" Starfire's voice echoed through the Tower. "Friends, where are you?" The alien princess had gone out on a shopping spree when Bryon had returned, and was surprised to come back to an empty tower.

"Where is everybody?" Star asked, her head popping into each room in the building. Finally, she looked on the roof. She found Raven sitting there, silently staring out at the sunset.

"Friend Raven!" Star said happily. "What are you doing up here?" She looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

Raven sat silently for another moment, before replying. "He hates me Star."

"Raven, what are you talking about?" Starfire asked, confused. "Who hates you?"

The young half-demon looked up at Star. From the dried tears on her face, the princess could tell Raven had been crying.

"Geo-force." She replied softly. "When I told him cast a soul-binding spell on him, he got angry at me... and flew away."

Starfire sat down beside Rae. "Soul... binding?"

"It's a spell that joins two souls together for all eternity." Raven explained. "After our battles with my father, and the brotherhood, I began to realize how much I missed Geo... and how much I cared about him."

She looked out at the horizon. "Taking care of those three toddlers made me realize, I want children of my own someday... even if there is a risk that I will pass my father's evil on to them."

She looked back at the Tameranian. "I thought Bryon cared about me too, and that he was the boy I wanted to share my life with." Raven closed her eyes."I felt such a strong rush of emotions, I didn't even bother to ask Bryon what he wanted!"

Raven struggled to keep from crying again. "I made a stupid mistake, just like I did with setting Melchior free!" Her friend put a hand on her shoulder.

"Friend Raven, Geo does not hate you." Rae looked up at Star as she spoke. "Bryon has a lot on his shoulders right now, with his sister, and having to return to his kingdom."

Starfire looked up at the sky, and Raven saw a look on her face she had never seen before. "None of you... not you, not beast boy, not even Robin... know the pressures that fall upon the shoulders of Royalty." Her hand balled up into a fist. "Our duty is to make everyone else's lives easier, while hiding our own pain." She looked back at her.

"Have you ever wondered why I acted liked a warrior when I first got here, then changed into a goofy ditz?" Raven shook her head no. "It is because after we became friends, I wanted everyone around me to be happy."

Her gaze turned to iron. "Like Geo, I wanted my people... my friends... the people I care about most... not to worry and feel pain. So I buried it under a shield of happiness, never letting my true pain show, no matter how bad the situation."

Raven just sat there in silence, staring at her. . "Geo does care about you, Raven, he just has a lot on his mind right now." Star's gaze softened again. "Just give him some time, ok?" That said, a friendly smile turned her lips. 

At that moment, Raven did something very un-like herself. She reached out... and hugged Star. "Thank you, Starfire! You really are a true friend" She said in her raspy voice. "I will... wait until Bryon is ready to speak with me again!" 

Just then, every door in the Tower blew open at once. "Friend Raven! You'd better get those emotions under control again!" Star said in a ditzy voice.

Both girls couldn't help but laugh. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Don't worry, BB, I'm sure everything will work out." Robin said, putting his hand on his green friend's shoulder. "If Terra really cares about you, she'll come to her senses, and stop pretending to be something she's not."

"Robin's right, man!" Cyborg agreed. "It'll all work out!" 

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks guys! I feel much better now!" He jumped up, and ran for the door. "C'mon! lets go back to the Tower and get the Girls!" He said enthusiastically "I wanna check out that new video game arcade over on 7th street!" 

"Good to have the old BB back." Cyborg said with a laugh.

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I really hope Terra does come back to him," he looked ahead at the shifter, "he really does care about her a lot."

"I don't know man." Cy said, his arms crossing in front of his chest, as he was shaking his head. "Do you really think she'll return to the Titans?"

"Only if Terra loves Beast boy..." Robin turned to begin following their friend, "...as much as he loves her." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Deep within her lab in the Hive academy, Dr. Jayce put the finishing touches on her experiment. She was hunched over a workbench, tinkering with a small gadget. Behind her, Terra lay strapped to a table, awaiting her fate.

Having been held captive for several days, Terra had had plenty of time to think. She had a question that she been turing over and over in her mind, that she had long wanted to ask Jayce.

"Why did you make it so I couldn't control my powers?" Terra asked.

Jayce looked back at her, surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Since I was a child, I've never been able to control my powers. That's why my father banished me." Terra said weakly. "My brother can control his powers, why can't I?" 

Doctor Jayce stared at her for a moment, then suddenly burst into laughter. "Foolish child, I didn't make your powers uncontrollable."

Terra looked up at her, confused. "Then why-"

"Why can't you control your powers, while your brother can?" Doctor Jayce chuckled. "Your brother didn't have the trauma of watching his and your mother die, and your brother was trained from an early age to control his emotions." 

"What's that got to do with anything?" Terra asked, pulling against the restraints that held her.

"Your powers are tied to your mind, and your emotions." Jayce smirked. "With all your pain and Turmoil, your abilities will tend to fly out of control."

"Before you can master your powers, you must first master yourself." Jayce said simply, before turning back to her work.

It was then that Red X entered the room. He walked over to Jayce's workbench, and handed her a strange microchip. "Here's the last piece you need, Doc." He said simply.

"Thank you, Red X." Jayce replied. She installed the chip in a small circular metal band. She then placed it on Terra's forehead. "Here is the crown for the princess!" The doctor said mockingly.

"W-what is this thing?" Terra asked fearfully, looking at the gadget on her forehead.

"A smaller version of Slade's control device." Jayce smiled in her usual evil manner. "But you'll find this version will leave you with no free will!"

Jayce walked over, and flipped a switch. "Goodbye, Princess Terra Markov!" 

Terra's scream echoed thought the academy, casing most of the students who heard it to shudder. Powerful energy ripped through her body.

"NOOOOOOO!" Terra screamed, her own mind being torn away from her. "No... no..." Her eyes began to glow an eerie yellow, and her face became completely emotionless. 

"Excellent!" Jayce said triumphantly. She turned to Red X. "Go and tell Brother Blood his weapon is ready!"


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Geo force sat on the edge of a cliff, reflecting on everything that had happened since his return to Jump City. The prince had learned that his sister had returned, only to reject him and the rest of her old life. To make matters worse, Raven had cast a spell on him, to bind them together forever! "I just can't believe she'd do that without asking me first!" He thought to himself.

Bryon stared out over the Horizon, scanning the city. The Titans were right... this place had changed a lot while they (and he) had been away. The pizza place was gone, as was the prince's favorite bookstore. Even the coffee shop he and Raven had gone to was nothing more than a pile of rubble. What was it Terra had said? "Things change... people change..." Bryon repeated the word under his breath. He knew, now more than ever, how true those words were.

"Everything changes." He thought to himself. "Everything around us is always in motion. Places, events, even people are always changing..." Geo looked up into the sky. "Terra was seeking a normal life, a change that would have brought an end to all the chaos she's experienced. An end to much of her pain." The prince looked back out at the city again. "And Raven was seeking a change too, one that would bring and end to her loneliness."

Suddenly, a thought struck Bryon. "Have I only helped to add to their pain?" He asked himself. "Was my anger at Terra and Raven a product of my own selfishness, my resentment of change?" Geo suddenly felt a pang of guilt over how he had treated Raven and his sister. "I wish I could speak to ether one right now..."

"-Bryon?-" Raven's voice echoed in his mind, starling him. He had forgotten about the telepathic aspect of the bond!

"-My angel!-" he thought back to her happily. "-I'm so glad to hear... er, receive your thoughts!-" He closed his eye. "-Raven, I am so sorry I treated you like that. You were right, I was willing to let the spell work.-" He admitted, opening his eyes again. "-Can you ever forgive me?-"

"-Only if you can forgive me, Geo." She replied."- I still should have talked to you, before I cast the spell.-"

Bryon smiled. "-Perhaps I should come back to the Tower.-" He told Raven. "-Where we could talk about this face to face.-"

"-Yes, I would like that very much-" Raven said enthusiastically. 

Standing up, Geo-Force flew out over the city, heading straight for Titan's tower. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the caverns beneath the Hive academy, a small group stood assembled. Among them were academy students Phobia and Shimmer. Houngan, the purple robed Voodoo shaman, stood beside the mercenary Red X. And Dr. Jayce stood beside the simplified Terra. They were waiting on the leader of the H.I.V.E. to arrive.

"What's taking the old man so long?" Red asked, annoyed.

"Be silent, heretic!" Hougan snarled. "The master will arrive when he is ready!"

With all the waiting, Jayce's mind began to wonder. She looked up at the gargoyles lining the ceiling. Suddenly, she saw one of them move! "What's that ?" The doctor shrieked in Terror.

One of the statues detached itself from the wall, and flew down to stand beside them. Red X and Shimmer took a fighting stance, but Houngan raised his arm to stop them. "Calm yourselves. It is only Brother Blood's servant, the Gargoyle."

"What is he?" Jayce asked, looking at the beast in disgust. The creature had Grey skin, a powerful body, and gray, leathery wings. It was like something out of a horror movie.

"The Gargoyle was once a man named Bromwell Stikk." Houngun explained. "He came to Brother Blood...badly injured, and begging to be healed." The Voodoo shaman looked back at the creature. "the master offered him a bargain... He would heal Bromwell, if Bromwell agreed to Serve the Hive."

Houngan smiled. "Stikk agreed, and we used one of Dr.Jayce's potions on him." he gestured toward the Gargoyle. "This was the end result."

The doctor stared at the creature in horror. Her science had done this?

Just then, Brother Blood entered the Room. "Ah, good! You're all here!" He said enthusiastically. "Time to initiate my plan!"

"What are yours orders, my lord?" Phobia asked obediently. "We await you command!"

"Red X...Shimmer...Houngan...Phobia... and Gargoyle...My Fearsome Five!" Blood looked back at them. "You five shall travel ahead to Jump city. It will be your job to keep the five Titans busy." He gestured Back to Terra. "While they are distracted fighting you, Terra here will demolish the city!" 

"A transport is waiting to carry you to jump city in an hour!" Blood turned to leave the room. "Now, go and prepare yourselves! Go forth, and bring glory to the Hive!"

Blood climbed the Stairs, leaving the Fearsome five to ready themselves for the task ahead.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was a peaceful day on the streets of Jump City, with the town's inhabitants going about their daily business. No one noticed a young teenage girl with glowing yellow eyes, step out of an alleyway, and raise her arms.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Everyone started to panic, as the earth shook beneath their feet. An earthquake spread outward from the center of the city. It toppled buildings, and opened large cracks in the earth. People were screaming, and Running in every direction.

In the middle of all this madness, the girl continued to stand silently. She cared not about the pain and suffering she was causing, nor did she care about the lives she was putting in danger. For thanks to the control device, she no longer had the ability to care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryon arrived back at the Tower shortly after Robin and the others did. He found them all downstairs, scattered around the living room. Raven looked up from her book.

"-Bryon, I'm glad you're Back-" She mind-spoke to him. "-We really need to talk!-"

Bryon was about to reply, when the ground beneath Titans Tower began to shake. Raven, Geo, and Starfire instinctively flew upwards, while BB, Robin, and cyborg were knocked off their feet. After about a minute, the rumbling stopped.

"What was that, an Earthquake?" Cyborg asked. Just then, the alarm went off.

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin yelled.

As the other members of the Team ran to the monitor, Geo looked at Raven. "-We'll have to talk some other time.-" He told her.

Rae only nodded in reply. They quickly gathered around the screen, and saw something that made all the color drain from there faces.

There, on the screen, they saw Terra tearing up the streets of downtown jump city.

"T-terra?" BB asked in shock,. "That can't be her ...IT JUST CAN'T!"

They all watched in horror, as she crushed cars with boulders, and shattered buildings with miniature earthquakes.

"What has come over my little sister?" Bryon asked in shock. "I thought she wanted a normal life?" This all seemed like a terrible nightmare to him. How could his sister turn to such evil acts again?

"We have to stop her!" Robin yelled. He turned to Geo. "Bryon, she's your sister, I know this won't be easy for you." the boy wonder put a hand on Bryon's shoulder. " If you want to sit this one out..."

"I will be fine, Robin." The prince said, interrupting him. "I shall help you to protect the city, even if it means... taking my own beloved sister out!" He nearly choked on those words.

"All right." Robin turned to Beast Boy. "BB..."

"Same goes for me, Robin!" He said, with a mixture of anger and sadness. "If she turned evil again, she's going down!"

"C'mon, guys!" Cyborg yelled. "Let's get out there and stop her!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away, on the other side of the country, two other figures watched Terra's rampage eagerly.

"Are you sure all the news stations are picking this up?" Brother Blood asked.

Dr.Jayce nodded. "Every major station around the world!"

"Excellent!" Blood laughed. "I love the news media! Free advertising for my new weapon!" He was sure all the major villains - from Ras al Ghul to Lex Luthor- would be watching this. He was hoping to rent his living weapon out to them at a very high price...

But that wasn't the only Reason he had chosen Terra. No, he had done that because she was important to the Titans. If he could make a profit while having Revenge on those who defied him, so much the better!

"Sir, look!" Jayce yelled, pointing at the monitor. "The Titans have arrived on the scene!"

In Response, Blood pulled out a communicator. "Brother Blood to Red X! The Titans are there! Prepare to attack!"

As she stared at the monitor, the doctor got her fist good look at the famous Teen heroes. The boy wonder was just a well-trained human, and therefore useless in Jayce eyes. The green shape-shifter was a remarkable piece of work, while the alien girl could be studied to learn how to give humans her powers. The half-demon could be analyzed for how to improve psychic powers, while dissecting the cybernetic boy could teach her more about organic/robotic surgery.

She would have to ask blood to let her study their bodies after the battle... if anything was left, that is.

Just then, Jayce noticed a familiar face flying in beside the Titans. "Brother Blood!" Jayce shrieked. "It's Geo-Force!"

Blood just smirked. "Well, it looks like Terra make get to see some fighting, after all..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Titans arrived downtown, the city looked like a wasteland. Cars were overturned, and buildings were in flames. Medical units rushed to help the injured.

"How could Terra do something like this?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star." Raven said cautiously. "I just have this feeling something isn't right here... things aren't as they seem..."

"Well, look at who decided to drop in!" Red X dropped off the roof of an undamaged building, Landing in the path of the Titans. "Hello kid, it's been awhile!"

"Red X!" Robin yelled. "What are you doing here?"

" It's nothing personal. Someone's paying me to keep you guys busy." Four other figures emerged from the shadows. Red X just chuckled. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to hurt you!"

Shimmer closed in on Star. "Let's see how good of a fighter you are!"

"As you wish." Star replied. The two charged at each other.

"Raven, the demon's daughter." Phobia said mockingly. "I shall teach you the true nature of fear!"

"I'll warn you." Raven snapped back. "I don't frighten easily!" The two stared each other down.

Houngan sneered at Cyborg. "So tell me, techno-mancer ... shall we see wither science or magic is the superior force?"

"Bring it on, punk!" Cyborg said, charging his arm cannon.

"Dang, you're ugly!" Beast boy told the Gargoyle. The creature roared, and lunged at him.

Red X Took a fighting stance. "Ready to dance?"

"Anytime you're ready." Robin replied.

"Terra? What's going on?" Bryon flew towards his sister. "Why are you doing this?"

As soon as Geo got near her, Terra's fist lashed out at his face...

...the battle had begun.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Author's note: I noticed on my hit counter many people skipped over chapter 19, which got added at the same time as chapter 20. If, you missed it, please go back and read it!

The Fearsome five and the Titans tore into each other, locked in fierce combat.

Shimmer Shot several glass shards at Starfire, which she easily dodged. "My, you're fast!" Shimmer said, smirking.

"I can be even faster!" The Tamerianian replied flying up, and firing several starbolts at her opponent.

Shimmer caught each bolt with a glass shard. "Well, let's see if you can dodge... THIS!" The villain raised her arms, and every piece of glass surrounding the two of them flew up at Starfire from every direction. Windows that had been shattered during Terra's rampage became deadly missiles, cutting the Tamerainian's skin.

"Aieee!" She screamed as the shards tore at her flesh.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven threw a mailbox at Phobia, sending her flying backwards.

"Nice shot," The calm goth said coolly. "But I prefer to fight in ways that don't require raw force!" Phobia's eyes began to glow.

Suddenly, the world disappeared around Raven, and she found herself in the Ruins of Azerath. "How did I get here?" She thought, looking around. "What's going on?"

Just then, a towering figure loomed over her. Raven turned, and her eyes went wide, as she saw her father!

"It can't be!" Raven yelled. "You were destroyed!"

Trigon reached down and picked his daughter up. "You will give in to your hatred!" He yelled at her. "And will watch as I slay your friends!" The demon lord let out a ghoulish laugh, as Raven struggled to free herself.

Cyborg fired a sonic blast at Houngan, who swerved to dodge out of the way.

"Your skills with science are impressive!" The shaman yelled, throwing off his cultist cloak. "But they're are no match for my voodoo!" Beneath his cloak, he had a shirtless chest, covered with bizarre tattoos.

"What the -?" Cyborg yelled in surprise, as Houngan charged at him. Cy jumped out of the way, but not before the shaman was able to break off a small piece of the cybernetic hero's metallic body. "Thank you, my boy!" Houngun smirked. He then pulled out a small doll that looked exactly like Cyborg.

"Aw, come on! You gotta be kidding!" Cy said incredulously. "You're not gona try that silly voodo doll stuff, are you?"

Houngun stuck a pin into the doll's shoulder, and Cy felt a terrible pain in the same spot. "Ow! That hurt!" he yelled. The shaman stabbed a pin into the doll's leg, and Cyborg's human leg gave out, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Time to die!" He began squeezing the doll, and Cyborg felt himself being crushed. "Arrggghhhh!" He yelled in pain.

The Gargoyle flew at Beast Boy, trying to tackle him. BB morphed into a Falcon, and soared over the monster's head. Gargoyle flew up after him, spewing brimstone at the falcon.

"Woah! My tail feathers got burned again!" BB crashed into the ground. Gargoyle flew down at him, ready for the Kill. The shifter suddenly wasn't there, as gargoyle hit only air. The massive creature showed a look of surprise to see a small green hummingbird change to a kangaroo, which gave him the nastiest kick in recent memory.

Red X and Robin faced each other down, a wicked glare directed from each of them, towards his opponent.

"Well kid," Red X began, "on the count of go?" He said chuckling.

This drew a slight smirk from the boy wonder, "go then!" He yelled beginning a charge at the black suited rival. As he ran, three birdarangs were drawn from his belt and thrown from his outstretched palm. Red X merely sighed at this.

"You never learn do you?" He stated as he teleported out of the way. The shocked look on Robin's face didn't slow him any as he started scanning the area, trying to find him.

"Who are you working for?" The Titan's leader almost screamed, his head bobbing this way and that.

"We all have our secrets." Came the response as the thief came down from straight above, the X-blades on his wrists leading the way. Fortunately for Robin, he noticed just in time to roll out of the way, only the edge of his cape getting cut. The two stood there a moment, staring down yet again. Robin grabbed at his shroud, casting the tattered spot a glance.

"Keep that up and you'll be paying my dry cleaning bill." He then dropped the cape falling into a wide stance, a motion only further enhanced by him drawing his staff. He spun it in one hand, turning the free hand out front, then he smirked another time, drawing his fingers towards himself.

Red X began to charge him and this time the spikey haired hero took his turn to shake his head. "Looks like you've got more to learn too!" And with little more than a motion to his belt and a press of a button, the explosives he had dropped as he had rolled away... went off.

The rogue mercenary came flying over top of the flames, though his outfit now showed the signs of fraying as well.

"Are we gonna fight, or are we gonna have a stripping contest?" Came the obligatory smart remark as he landed. Robin charged him outright, again taking the initiative, showing his opponent, fun time was over.

Meanwhile, Geo-Force tried to reason with his sister.

"Terra! Please snap out of it!" He yelled, she dove at him, hitting him with several punches. Bryon lava blasted her, knocking the princess off of him. "Little sister, please!" He begged her.

"Stop attacking us! Stop attacking the city!"

Terra said nothing in reply. She floated up on a chunk of Earth, and caused a massive rock column to rise beneath her brother.

The attack flung Bryon off his feet. "Ungh!" He yelled, hitting the ground with a thud. "That does it!" He said, jumping back to his feet. "If it's a fight you want, then even if it breaks my heart, it's a fight you'll get!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Brother blood and Doctor Jayce continued to watch the fight.

"The fight goes well for us, my lord!" Jayce said triumphantly. "Success is within our grasp!"

"Calm yourself, Doctor." Blood replied. "Do not claim victory until the battle is won."

Jayce only scowled, and turned back towards the monitor.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Starfire fell to the ground, having been nearly torn apart by the shards. "So much for you!" Shimmer sneered.

As the villainess started to walk away, the young Tamerainian slowly floated back to her feet.

"You... did not quite finish me off."

Shimmer turned back to her in shock. "How can you still be alive?"

Star's response came in the form of a well-placed starbolt, knocking the villaness out. "It takes more than that... to kill a warrior of Tameran!"

Cyborg felt himself being crushed by Houngan's vicious voodoo grip.

"Give it up, boy!" The shaman sneered. "Your scientific strength is no match for my magic!"

Struggling to get free, Cy managed to raise his arm cannon and level it well enough to get a shot off at Houngan.

"Argh!" The shot hit him dead center, causing him to drop the voodoo doll. The cybernetic hero rushed up, and kicked the doll out of his reach.

"Lights out, Voodoo boy!" He said, punching Houngan hard on the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

The Gargoyle dove at BB again, spewing fire at him. The singed shape-shifter was thrown off his feet by the blast.

"Dude, Watch it! You might hurt somebody!" As the creature made another pass, Beast Boy morphed into an elephant. He charged straight into the swooping Gargoyle, sending him flying back into a wall.

"Ow! Dude," Beast Boy said chuckling, "that's gotta hurt!" the gargoyle just slumped against the wall.

"Give in to your Rage!" the illusion of Trigon demanded. "It is the only way!"

Raven stopped struggling after a moment, and looked directly at Trigon.

"This is not real." She said angrily. The ruins of Azerath vanished around her. "And you are are not real!"

Trigon melted away, leaving only the stunned Phobia standing there. "How did you...?"

"I learned to see through people's lies long ago!" Raven exclaimed as she kicked Phobia, knocking her off her feet.

Red X crossed his weapons in front of him, in an attempt to parry the upward staff thrust being thrown at him. He was surprised when he practically slid down the pole, hardly feeling an impact. Suddenly he understood his error when The Boy Wonder finished his high, long flip with a drop kick straight to the skull.

He accepted the hit, he couldn't do much else, then hit the ground moving, rolling quickly to the side to avoid further blows. He then engaged the motors behind his blades, using the force of the spinning to throw himself up and back, landing right in front of Robin once more.

"We can't keep meeting like this." He said, chuckling yet again, as he threw his arm down cutting the staff in two.

"Maybe we should make this the last one, where you end up happily ever after in jail!" Robin yelled back, taking a couple of quick-steps behind him, then throwing the two halves forward, pressing his weight into it with his right heel.

Red X barely managed a block, the force of each hit being just enough to lock the spinning weapons in place.

"'Fraid I have to disagree with you there." He grunted, sounding as though he were speaking through gritted teeth. "I rather like these little get togethers." They stood staring at each other for a moment, their gazes and grapples locked.

X suddenly threw a leg forward, though more pushing off of Robin's chest then actually kicking him with the motion. The force of this thrust, coupled with a secondary motion of uncrossing his arms, launched him away into a flip.

"Looks like my job here is done." He said confidently as he turned upright once more, "I'll see you around kid." Came his last bit of speech and as he touched his belt with his left hand and faded from view, he cast his rival a two fingered salute.

Far above, the Rock-surfing Terra and the enraged Geo-Force continued their battle. Terra pulled a large section of the ground beneath the city free, and hurled it at him. Bryon; in response, let a gravity-enhanced punch fly, smashing it to pieces.

"

That the best you've got, little sister?" Geo taunted as he lava-blasted the rock beneath her, sending her plummeting towards the ground.

"Terra!" He yelled, diving to catch her. As he got close, she grabbed him, and began pummeling him as they plummeted towards the ground.

"Arrrggah!" he yelled as they slammed hard into into the turf. They plunged below the surface, and headed deep underground.

Down here, both of them were in their element. The two living embodiments of the earth exchanged blows, pounding on each other as they passed through the planet's crust, into the hot molten rock beneath it. Bryon's fist slammed into his sister, sending her flying backward. She rushed forward through the molten liquid, and came back with a hard kick.

As their battle went deeper and deeper, it's effects were felt all over the globe. A massive earthquake shook the Andes mountains in Peru, tearing small mountain villages apart. All along the ring of fire in the Pacific Ocean, Volcanoes that had been long dormant roared to life, spewing lava that had Polynesian islanders running for their lives. In the city of Naples in Italy, the people huddled into churches, waiting for the end as Mount Vesuvius spewed ash and smoke all over the city.

Back in Jump City, the Titans tied up the remaining members of the Fearsome five, as the ground began to shake beneath them.

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy yelled in terror.

Cyborg looked at a scanning device on his arm. "Those two have passed into the lithosphere!" He yelled. The other Titans ran to see what he was talking about. "They're throwing the whole Earth out of whack! If they reach the core..." All of the titans turned pale as he spoke. "This planet's a gonner!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Brother Blood's lair, the leader of the Hive was having hysterics.

"Jayce, you madwoman! Turn her off!" Blood yelled in panic. He grabbed her by the collar. "Before she kills us all!"

Jayce only smiled. "It's too late for that, Blood." She said coldly. "I'm afraid her rage has taken her even beyond my control!"

The two of them looked back at the monitor helplessly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Cyborg, is there any way to stop them?" Robin asked

"Naw, man." Cy shook his head. "The only thing we can do ... is hope."

"I still can't believe it." Beast boy moaned. "Terra really wouldn't destroy the world, would she?"

"I... do not know." Starfire said uncertainly. "I cannot believe she would obliterate everything in her rage."

Behind the four of them, Raven closed her eyes. She had to reach Bryon, before the whole planet was destoryed!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Farther and farther down Terra and Geo plunged, exchanging blows as they went.

Bryon first smashed into his sister's face, casing it to bruise. "Damn it, Terra! Wake up!" He yelled in desperation. She responded with a nasty uppercut. "Okay, if that's how you want it!" They continued hammering on each other, as Raven's shadowy Soul self floated down near where they were.

"-Bryon!-" Raven said, speaking into his mind . "-Bryon, you have to stop!-"

"-Raven?-" He thought in his mind. "-Raven, now is not the time...-"

"-You have to listen to me!-" She exclaimed. "-Your fight with Terra is tearing the planet apart! You've got to end this before you reach the core!-"

But even as Raven spoke, it was too late. Geo and Terra reached the core. Thrown off balance, Bryon was flung backward, allowing Terra to get the drop on him. She wrapped her hands around his throat, and began to choke the life out of him. "Urrrrk!"

"- NOO! Bryon!-" Raven shrieked. Because of the soul bond, she could see through Bryon's eyes. As the prince's sister choked the life out of him, Raven noticed the mind control device on Terra's head. "-Geo! Your sister's mind is being controlled! Destroy that headband!-"

Struggling against her iron grip, Geo used the last of his strength to reach up, and tear off the metal band. Terra's eyes ceased glowing, and she went limp.

"Glad that's over!" Geo sighed with relief. As the Planet collapsed around them, Bryon grabbed his sister and swam back up through the molten rock towards the surface.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over the world, weather patterns went berserk, and the skies went dark. Great storms covered every continneint, and the World's Oceans churned and boiled. Animals fled in terror, as all of nature seemed to tear itself apart. Many thought it truly was the end of the world, and said a final player to whatever gods they believed in.

Bryon and his sister tore up through the crust, bursting up through the surface in the middle of the Arizona desert. Bryon coughed and wheezed, as his strength slowly returned.

Terra's eyes slowly flickered open, and she looked around. "Which? Where am I?" She asked, confused, as the skies grew even darker, and the ground continued to shake. The princess saw Bryon. "Big brother, what's going on?"

"Welcome, little sister." He looked at her, his eyes weary and tired. "Welcome... to the end of the world." Geo turned his head away. "My battle to free you has damaged the earth beyond repair." He closed his eyes "I have failed everyone."

Terra looked at him for a few moments in silence, then spoke.

"Then we have to fix it, don't we?"

"W-WHAT?" He looked up at her in shock. had she just said...?

"I'm tired of running, Bryon." She looked away. "Tired of being selfish... of running away while everyone else has to suffer with my childishness." Terra looked back at him. "I realize I cannot escape the past, or who I am."

She offered Bryon a hand up. "Big brother, we cannot let this world die!"

He took her hand. "Yes, we must save everyone." He hugged her. "After all ... it is our Royal duty."

They joined hands, letting their power flow over the ravaged world. The Entire globe was bathed in a yellow light as the siblings' combined might healed the earth. The Skies grew bright once more, and the seas grew calm. Volcanoes returned to their ancient slumber, and Earthquakes ceased.

After several minutes of calm, people all over the globe began to celebrate. Believing they had been saved by a miracle, they danced in the streets.

In Jump City, the Titans cheered, as well.

"Good work, Guys!" Robin said with a smile.

"All Right! We're saved!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I knew they could do it!" BB exclaimed "Yay Terra!"

"Well done...my prince." Raven whispered, a smile almost forming on her face.

In the middle of the desert, the two siblings collapsed from their awesome discharge of power, totally exhausted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood almost let out a sigh of relief, as the ground stopped shaking.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Dr. Jayce chuckled.

Bedlam stared at her darkly. "No. For you, it is only beginning!"

Helga stared back at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I know very well that you could have stopped her." He replied grimly. "You just wanted to see how far she could push her powers! You put myself and my plans in danger JUST FOR THAT!"

The doctor suddenly became afraid. "W-what are you going to do?"

Brother Blood motioned two cultists towards Jayce. "My dear doctor... I believe it is time that my rejuvenation pool was refilled!"

Staring at the approachingcultists in horror, Jayce realized she would not be leaving this room... alive.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The world was beginning to heal from Terra's rampage, and life was returning to normal. Through Raven's Soul link to Geo, The Titans had managed to locate The two siblings out in the middle of the desert. They then brought Terra and her brother back to the Tower, where they were now recovering.

Terra was in her old room, asleep. Beast Boy had not left her side in the three days since she was brought in, and was desperately wishing she would wake up.

Robin walked into the room, where Cyborg was looking over her vital signs.

"Is she going to be all right?" The Boy Wonder asked him.

"Yeah, she should be waking up soon." Cy Replied. "Just give her some time to rest."

They both looked at the exhausted beast boy, who sat beside Terra's bedside. "After everything that's happened, he still cares for her." Robin said.

"Yep." Cyborg agreed. "He really does love her."

Just then, Terra's eyes slowly began to open. She moaned softly.

"Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're ok!" He reached up, and hugged her.

"B-Beast Boy?" Terra looked around, still groggy. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Omigosh! Beast Boy, where's Bryon?"

"You're Brother is fine." Robin Replied. "He woke up yesterday, he's been worried sick about you."

"Thank you, Robin." Terra said with relief. "Tell him I'll talk to him... in a couple of minutes." The look in her eye told him she wanted some time alone with Beast Boy.

Robin nodded. "I understand." Motioning to Cyborg, the two of them left the room.

Beast Boy looked at her sadly. "Terra ...I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Beast Boy...I'm so sorry..." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry I betrayed the team... Sorry I pretended I didn't know you!" She started to cry. "I'm sorry for everything! I was so selfish and stupid!"

Beast Boy put his arms around her. "It's okay Terra... it doesn't matter...none of it matters..."

"How can you still care about me?" She said, looking up at him sadly. "After everything that I've done?"

He looked directly into her eyes, his warm gaze piercing into her very soul. "Because I love you Terra. I always have... and I always will."

She smiled, and hugged him. "I love you too, Beast Boy!" They sat there, holding each other tightly. "I love you too!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geo-Force sat by the window in his room, staring out at the setting sun.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Raven asked, walking into his room.

"Is that all they're worth?" Geo replied, looking back at her.

"A nickel, then?" She said sarcastically. They both smiled at that.

She walked up to him. "Talked to your sister yet?"

Bryon nodded. "About a half an hour ago... Beast Boy is taking care of her."

"Those two are really close." Raven commented, closing her eyes.

"Yeah."

The two of them remained silent for a few moments, before Rae finally spoke with her mind.

"-Bryon, I'm sorry I didn't ask you about the spell.-" She laid a hand on his shoulder. "-It wasn't right of me to do something like that ... without your permission.-"

"-It is all right, my angel.-" The prince replied. "-I shouldn't have gotten so upset about what you did.-" He put his hand on hers. "- You were right, I am glad you cast the spell!-"

She put her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest. "-I love you, Bryon Markov.-"

He smiled. "-And I love you, my angel of darkness.-"

Geo leaned down and kissed Raven, causing her to blush and pull away. "-I-I'm sorry. I've never been like this ... with a boy-"

"-That's okay-" He replied, smiling. "-I've never been like this with a girl-."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Bryon woke up, lying on his bed. Raven was snuggled beside him, fast asleep. There was a content smile on her face.

Geo got up slowly, so as not to wake her up. Slipping a robe on, he headed down the hallway.

Noticing the light on in his sister's room, Bryon knocked on her door.

"Come in." Terra's voice said from inside her room. As he opened the door, his sister looked up from the teen magazine she was reading.

"Oh! Hi Bryon!" She said. "I was reading, 'cause I couldn't sleep!" She looked at him. "What are you doing up?"

"I.. felt restless, that's all." He sat down in a chair. "Tell me, little sister ... do you regret losing your normal life?"

Terra thought for a moment, then closed her eyes. "...I miss my friends, and my adopted Parents. They took me in and cared for me when I was alone."

Terra opened her eyes again. "But that life is gone now." She looked up at Bryon. "I'm glad to be back here with the Titans, big brother." She smiled. "Back with Beast Boy... and back with you."

"Thank you, little sister." Bryon hugged her. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Turning off her light, he headed back towards his room.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Author's note: This chapter is set one month before 'Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'.

Nearly a Month after Terra and Geo-Force's return to the Titans, a small private helicopter touched down at the Jump City airport. On the side of the copter was the Markov family's Royal coat of arms.

From inside, an elderly man emerged, and walked towards a waiting limo. As soon as he had gotten inside, the car sped off towards Titans Tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning when Bryon Markov awoke. His eyes flickered open to the beam of sunlight coming through his window. Raven lay still asleep on his bare chest. Geo smiled, and shook her awake.

"-My angel, it is morning.-" He said to her.

Raven's eyes flickered open, and she smiled back. "-Do I have to get up?-" She moaned.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied. "-Robin will be mad if we aren't in the Training room by ten.-"

Pulling the blankets off, the two of them got up. Raven went to take a shower, while Geo got dressed.

The prince reflected on how much things had changed in the past month. Raven had begun sleeping in Bryon's room every night, which certainly made things more ... pleasant. Terra and Beast boy had grown closer and closer, a relationship Bryon greatly approved of. "I'm glad Terra has found love he thought to himself.

As he finished dressing, Raven came out of the bathroom, already dressed. "Let's go downstairs, and get some breakfast." She said. "Although I'm not looking forward to BB's Tofu waffles."

Bryon laughed, and followed her down the steps. Downstairs, BB and Terra were already making breakfast. "Hey, you two!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. "Come over and have something to eat!"

As Raven went over to talk to Terra, BB walked up to Geo-force. "Say, Geo? Let's talk in the other Room for a sec, ok?" Bryon nodded, and followed him out of the kitchen.

"Look, man... I never got the chance to say I was sorry." He looked at the floor." I acted very stupid when I thought you were a traitor. I hope you can forgive me."

Bryon put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just be sure to take care of my sister." His grip tightend on BB's shoulder. "Otherwise, I may have to do something about you."

From his tone, Beast Boy could tell he was joking. They both burst into laughter.

When they got back, Raven and Terra had already served thier plates. Just as they started to eat, the doorbell rang. "Wonder who that is?" BB asked.

They all went down to answer the Door. As Beast Boy opened it, Terra and Geo's eyes went wide. "Dimitri?" They both asked in shock. It was Bryon's old tutor, looking older and wearier than they remembered him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My princess, I am so glad that Prince Bryon was able to find you." Dimitri said, bowing to Terra.

"It's good to see you again, Dimitri!" Terra said, giving him a hug.

They were all seated in the living room now, and Robin and the others had joined them.

"What are you doing here, Dimitri?" Geo asked him cabndidly.

Dimitri shook his head. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, my prince." He looked up at them. "I'm afraid Baron Bedlam has returned, and taken over the Kingdom!"

"What?" The prince asked in shock. "But I left Gregor in charge..."

"He has jailed Gregor, and taken the kingdom for himself." The old tutor grabbed Bryon by the shoulders. "My prince, you must come back and aid us!"

Geo stood in silence for a moment, then walked over to the window. After a moment, he turned back to face them. "I'm going back!"

"Bryon..." Raven wispered out loud, a pain growing in her heart.

"And I'm going with you!" Terra yelled running to her brither's side. "I'm the princess of Markovia, it's time I started acting like it!"

"But Terra..." Beast Boy started to protest. He couldn't lose her again!

Terra looked back at him. "Beast Boy, I have to! Thay are my people!" Her gaze softened. "I'll come back, I promise!" She ran up and hugged him.

"The same goes for me!" Geo walked up to Raven. "I shall return, just as soon as Bedlam's beaten!"

"I'll be waiting..." Raven replied, embracing him. "I'll allways be aiting!"

"The Titans can help you!" Robin started to say.

Geo shook his head. "No... Terra and I must do this... alone..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Titans stood of the Roof of the tower, watching the helicopter go. Beast Boy and Terra felt a pain in their hearts. Both of them felt a pain of loneliness in their hearts. But both of them knew they would see Each other again.

"-Good-bye, Bryon-" Raven spoke into her beloved's mind. "-I'll stay in touch.-"

"-Farewell, my Angel.-" Geo replied. "-I shall return... I swear it!-"

-THE END-


	25. EPILOUGE

Epilouge

fifteen years later.

The alarm went off in Titans tower, causing Nightwing to come running down the stairs. He looked at the montior.

"Titans, there's trouble at the bank, let's go!" He yelled back up the staris. The leader of the Titans was Robin no longer, and had Grown into a man.

Starfire came gliding down. "We had best get there at once!" She yelled, following her husband out the Door.

"Whohoo! I'm ready for some action!" Cyborg came running down, he looked back up the stairs. "Changeling! Terra! let's go!"

Terra and BB came running down the Stairs, holding each others hands. They had a matching pair of wedding rings on thier fingers.

They smiled at each other. "Coming, Cy!" They followed thir friends out, ready to face the future, whatever it brought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Markovia, King Bryon Markov looked out from the Royal's palace window, watching his three young children playing in the gardens below. His wife, Queen Raven Rachel Roth-Markov, came up behind him. Her Sharkra gem glinting in the sunlight. They both looked down at the playing children, as the warm sun shone down on them all.

-END-


End file.
